You Can't Always Get What You Want
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Kurt finds out that you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime, you just might find, that you get what you need. AU. R/R? COMPLETE.
1. Two Lonely Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: The time frame of this story is early second season, but it's also AU. So, make of it what you will. Eh, it's fan fiction.  
  
More Notes: Okay, so here's my first non-Kurtty fic. Well, it's a little angsty in regards to Kitty and Kurt, at least in this chapter and the next. I have a weird feeling that one of my favorite readers Yuri is going to hate this story. That may give you a clue as to who I'll be pairing Kurt with. Anyhow, I hope that even my Kurttycentric readers still like a story that I write even though it's not a Kurtty. As always, read and, if you feel like it, review. Thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"I swear to God, Elf! If you don't get out of there, I'm going to phase in there and KILL YOU!" Kitty screamed at the closed door.  
  
Kitty had been standing outside of her bathroom door for at least half an hour now. Kurt had been in there for at least half an hour before she started to stand there. Kitty shifted her weight to her other foot, and continued to stare at the door, annoyed. The bathroom one floor up, the boys' floor, was out of order. It would make sense to most people to use the unoccupied bathroom one floor up from them, and two floors up from Kitty, but it was a matter of principle now. He was in HER bathroom. He had no right to be in there. And no matter how long she waited, or how often she screamed, he kept saying the same thing.  
  
"Just a couple more minutes, Katzchen!" he called out in his teasing, sing- song voice.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." She thought, and then heard the shower stop.  
  
Sighing with relief, Kitty waited for the door to open. And waited. And waited. The door still hadn't opened. Then she heard the sound of a hairdryer. Her hairdryer. Remembering exactly how much hair Kurt had on his body, she slammed her fists on the door again.  
  
"How much longer Kurt?" she screamed, punctuating each word by beating on the door.  
  
"Just a couple more minutes, Katzchen!"  
  
Screaming a couple of indecipherable, yet still obscene, words, she phased through the door. Kurt was sitting in his boxers and an undershirt, blowdrying his feet. He looked up at her with a shocked, yet amused face.  
  
"Katzchen! Vhat if I had been naked?" Kurt asked, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Then I would have seen exactly where to kick you!" Kitty yelled, punching his arm.  
  
"Ouch! Katzchen! Zat hurt!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Like, so will this!" Kitty said, and continued to punch and kick him.  
  
Kurt fell off of the edge of the bathtub (where he had been sitting) and crawled on the floor towards the door, all the while taking punches and kicks from Kitty. Though she really wasn't really letting loose on him, he still knew that she wasn't exactly holding back. He laughed and yelped his way out of the door, with Kitty giving him a final, swift kick on his backside before slamming the door shut. Kurt sat there on the floor, rubbing his rear end while frowning at the door. Suddenly, a look of fear came over his face as he realized what would happen when she saw the shower, and he took off running on all fours for the stairs up to his room.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Kitty locked the door and leaned up against it. At least the bathroom wasn't a mess. She hated taking showers after other people. Water was always all over the floor, they would leave their dirty clothes all over, and you never knew if they had used YOUR soap. Kitty began to get undressed, making sure that Kurt had left none of his fur on the floor to get all over her clothes. Finding the floor to her approval, she opened the curtain to the tub. Her eyes went about as wide as dinner plates. There was fur covering almost every inch of the tubs bottom.  
  
"KURT!!!!!!" Kitty screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kitty walked down the stairs, still feeling as if Kurt's fur was all over her. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do to him, she just knew that it was going to be painful. Best friend or not, she was going to put the "hurt" on him, and bad. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could see him standing there, with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. Shaking her head, she advanced on him.  
  
"Kurt! You're so dead! You could have at least cleaned up the bathtub after you used it! I mean, that's probably why yours is out of order! I mean, like, you can be such a. . ."  
  
Kurt lifted his head, and she saw the sorrowful and pleading look on his face, and instantly felt bad for yelling at him. Then he brought his hands from behind his back and she saw the wildflowers that he must have just picked for her.  
  
". . .sweetie." Kitty finished, somewhat lamely. She accepted the wildflowers as Kurt began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kitty. I meant to clean it up, but you kicked me out. Literally. And I didn't mean to make a mess, I just vanted to look nice for mein presentation in European History today. I'm sorry about ze fur."  
  
"Oh, I guess it's okay. You're just lucky that you can be so sweet." Kitty said.  
  
"So, best friends again?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kitty said brightly. It was hard to turn down a morose blue elf.  
  
Kitty made her way towards the kitchen, feeling somewhat better about the morning. Kurt would still pay, she figured. Just not in the "physical pain" way. Kurt fell in step beside her, and the two walked along happily. Kurt was always happy when he was next to Kitty. Well, almost always happy. He sneaked a peek at her, a glance, and then looked away. In his heart, he knew that she'd never have him. Or at least, she'd never want him as anything more than her friend. He tried not to let it show, but it did hurt him. It would hurt anyone to be so close to someone that they care for that much and not be able to be with them. Not that Kitty noticed. Lance was her world, and her world was Lance. Kurt had done his best to accept this, and the results were only so-so.  
  
Kitty sat down at the breakfast table, eating the cold leftovers that the others hadn't eaten. Kurt sat down next to her, and began to munch away. He knew that he should tell her how he felt about her, he just didn't want to ruin their friendship. He knew that nothing would come out of it (except for his broken heart), but he really wanted to tell her just so that he could get it off of his chest. Then he could resign himself for being the "guy friend," the role that she and fate had assigned to him.  
  
"So, Kitty, now zat ver're friends again, I vas vondering. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"What's up?" she asked when he paused.  
  
"Vell, I vas vondering if you vould like to go get somezing to eat tonight? You know, just you and I hanging out or somezing."  
  
"Um. . ." Kitty said.  
  
Kitty suddenly felt very strange, very awkward. She didn't know exactly how to respond to Kurt. What he was asking for sounded a lot more like a date, not just a friendly invite to a dinner. Kurt had flirted with her since her first day at the Xavier Institute. She knew that he had a crush on her at one time, earlier in their friendship. Was it possible that he still did? If so, she cursed her luck, and tried to figure out a way to let the elf down easy.  
  
"Oh, I would Kurt, but I'm going out with Lance tonight." She said.  
  
"There." She thought. "Not the most subtle way to say that I'm not interested, but pretty final."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Vell, I vas just vondering." Kurt said, trying his best not to look completely rejected. He succeeded to the point that Kitty wouldn't know. Anyone else who wasn't wrapped up in their own little world would, however. "So vhat are you and Lance doing tonight?"  
  
Kitty didn't notice the grimace on his face when he uttered Lance's name.  
  
"Um, I think that we're just hanging out downtown. Maybe going to the mall." Kitty said. She hated lying, and promised herself that she'd convince Lance to take her to the mall. That way she wasn't lying.  
  
"Okeydoke. Sounds like a good time. Hope you haff fun." Kurt said, gathering his things as fast as he could.  
  
"Kurt! Wait!" Kitty said.  
  
"Can't vait! I forgot zat I haff to be at school early! See you later." He called over his shoulder.  
  
As he walked out of the mansion and towards the school, he was thankful that Kitty wasn't around to see him wiping his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The peaceful sunrise of the morning was breaking over the Brothers of Bayville Boardinghouse. Birds were chirping in the trees, cars were starting to drive down the street. The world was just waking up. So was Lance. Lance had just finished dressing, and was doing his best to comb his hair. Freddy was at the breakfast table, laughing at him, calling him a girl.  
  
"Hahaha! Doesn't Lancey look pretty Todd?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, man! Yo! Lance! You look hotta than yo girl!" Todd said.  
  
Lance slammed the comb down on the counter, and then turned around to face Todd and Fred. He looked as if he was about to say something, and then he stopped. Lance smiled an evil smile, and then the ground began to shake. Fred was thrown off-balance and toppled out of his chair. The table flipped over from the tremor and hit him on the head. Todd jumped out of the way to avoid the table, and ended up sticking to the ceiling. Looking down at Lance, he smiled, and then Lance stomped his foot. A crack appeared in the dry wall around Todd, he fell to the ground, and on top of Fred. As suddenly as they had begun, the tremors stopped. Car alarms were going off outside, no doubt started because of the shaking earth. Picking his comb up off of the counter, Lance turned away from his teammates.  
  
"Anything else to say about my grooming habits?" Lance asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Todd said.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred began, smiling again.  
  
Todd slapped his hand over Fred's mouth. "Yo, he's kinda, ya know, dumb. Don't be listening to him. You brush your hair."  
  
Lance turned and walked out of the room. As he passed by the stairs, Pietro suddenly came running down, and then he hid behind Lance. Lance turned to look at him, and then automatically turned back around. Bouncing down the stairs were seven small little balls that looked as if they were made of light.  
  
"Oh damn." Lance said, and threw Pietro off of his back.  
  
Both boys jumped out of the way just seconds before the seven little balls exploded, leaving scorch marks on the walls and at least one small hold in the floor.  
  
"I told you I needed to use the bathroom!" Lance heard Tabby yell.  
  
"Lance, man, we gotta do something about her!" Pietro said, walking up behind Lance and glaring at the top of the stairs. "I mean, this is OUR place, right? We're just letting her live here!"  
  
"Yeah, this is our place. Yeah, we're letting her live here." Lance said, and then turned to face Pietro. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you just go tell her that she has to leave?"  
  
"No way, man!"  
  
"Then quit whining. Just let her use the bathroom. She's a girl. She probably has, ya know, female problems, or something."  
  
"Lance, that chickie has ALL kinds of problems." Pietro said before walking out of the door.  
  
Lance sighed and walked up the stairs. Taking a left at the top of the stairs, he walked to the bathroom door and leaned on it, knocking with the back of his hand.  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
Scuffling sounds could be heard in the bathroom, before the door opened and Lance fell in. Opening his eyes, he saw Tabby wearing only jeans and a bra looking down at him, laughing.  
  
"Hey, cutie! Fancy running into you here!" Tabby said.  
  
"Yeah. Fancy. Just do me a favor and let the guys use the bathroom when they're already in it. If you're gonna live here, we're all gonna have to make some agreements. I think that when Todd's in the shower or Fred's taking a crap, you can wait for five minutes before blowing the door to the bathroom open."  
  
"Well, I guess." Tabby said, watching him stand up.  
  
"Good." Lance said, turning around to leave the bathroom.  
  
Tabby suddenly grabbed his hand, and turned him back around.  
  
"What about when you're in the shower? Can I come in then?" she asked.  
  
"Tabby. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lance pulled his hand out of her grasp.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What? I just figure that maybe we can save on the water bill if we took some showers together." She said in her playfully flirty way.  
  
"You're going to have to stop coming onto me, Tabby. That's another rule while you live here. I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Who? Kitty Pryde? Don't you mean you have a friend who's a girl and acts like she's twelve years old?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tabby. Because you're the model of maturity? Right?" Lance asked, walking away.  
  
Tabby folded her arms in front of her, grumbling to herself.  
  
"As far as that little pre-schooler Kitty is concerned, I am." She mumbled.  
  
Tabby walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. She could understand why no one would want her. She knew that she was a lot to put up with. She knew that she was too wild sometimes. But that's just who she was. She liked Kitty, and felt bad for saying mean things about her. She felt even worse about coming onto Lance when she knew that he was taken.  
  
"I'm so lonely sometimes, though." She said softly to herself.  
  
Tabby was a hard girl to understand. She'd had feelings for Lance for at least two months now, and anytime she had even just tried to simply be nice to him, she had ended up coming onto him pretty hard. She didn't mean to, at least not all of the time. She was just tired of being lonely. She was constantly in the company of boys, so it made sense that some of the attitude had rubbed off on her. They were just more fun than girls were. Looking at herself in that mirror, she found herself wishing that she were prettier. She found herself wishing that she were somewhat tamer. She found herself wishing that she were more feminine. Most of all, however, she found herself wishing that she didn't feel so lonely all of the time.  
  
"Maybe if I had someone in my life, I wouldn't constantly try to get attention from Lance and every other guy I know. I'm sure Lance would love to get me out of his hair." She thought to herself, putting her shirt on and walking out of the bathroom to go to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Okay, so there's a somewhat short first chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Yuri, I hope you don't hate me for the direction that this is going in. I like having Russian readers (I'd made a smiley face here for you, Yuri, but I know FF.net won't format it right when I post this story). I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm close to beating Kingdom Hearts, and my girlfriend just bought me X-Men: Next Dimension for my PS2, so I have some other stuff keeping me busy right now. I should have the next chapter up soon, though. Promise.  
  
Later. 


	2. Lunchtime Conspirators

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: I'm glad that Yuri is officially not going to kill me. Yet. Anyhow, I'm glad that some of you frequent readers are sticking with me on this one (Yuri and StormHeart, at least as of right now since they've reviewed). It's appreciated. I'd just like to see if I'm really a one- trick pony or not (that one trick being Kurtty). Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Lance turned left, and ended up in front of the Xavier Institute. He hated being this close to the mansion. It made him horribly uncomfortable. Here he was, waiting for his girlfriend so that he could give her a ride, and he was sitting outside of the home of his enemies. Soon enough, Kitty came running towards the front gates, and Lance sighed with relief. At least she hadn't kept him waiting long. Reaching the front gate, Kitty phased through it, and hopped into Lance's jeep. He kissed her gently while putting his jeep in gear, and then they were off.  
  
"Morning, Beautiful." Lance said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"So how's your day looking?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's gonna be fine. I have a test in calculus, but it'll be a joke. That's about it. How about you?" Kitty asked, looking at Lance.  
  
Lance simply grunted. It was a widely known fact that the only reason he even went to school was so that he could see Kitty. His grades were a bigger joke than Kitty's upcoming calculus test.  
  
"That good, huh?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going fine." He said, taking a short tone with her.  
  
"Like, sorry. Hey! Will you do me a favor today?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Will you take me to the mall, or downtown, or somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Why? Gotta get out of the house?"  
  
"Kinda. Kurt asked me if he could take me to dinner tonight, and I lied to him, told him that I was going out with you. I know that we didn't have anything planned, but I hate lying."  
  
Lance started grinding his teeth.  
  
"That little freak asked you out, huh?"  
  
"He's not a freak!" Kitty said, feeling the coming argument. "And, no, he didn't ask me out on a date. It was just as friends."  
  
"Yeah, sure it is. Kitty, I've told you before that he follows you around like a damned puppy. You know he's got a thing for you, right?"  
  
"Maybe he used to, but he's just, like, my best friend now." Kitty said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The silence between them became palpable. Kitty wanted to do something to break the tension, but she didn't know what.  
  
"So, anyhow, this weekend is gonna be really tough for me. I have four training sessions scheduled for me. Four! I can't believe it! It's, like, Mr. Logan can be so. . ."  
  
Kitty began to talk and talk, and Lance could feel his patience waning. He knew that it was probably just because he was in a bad mood, but lately Kitty had began to grate on his nerves, even when he wasn't in a bad mood. All she ever wanted to do was talk and talk and talk. Or have him drive her around places. He knew that she usually paid for the both of them when they went out. Oh hell, she always paid for him. But he was starting to get tired of her little "nice girl" routine. He wanted to go out and have fun sometimes. And Kitty's idea of fun was going to the mall to see what the new fashions were. Lance couldn't give a crap about what designer had come out with what. Their physical relationship was also not up to par as far as Lance was concerned.  
  
". . .anyhow, and they have to start realizing that I have totally too much homework to do for all of these training sessions that they keep giving me. . ."  
  
Lance kept falling in and out of listening to Kitty drone on. Sometimes he wished she were a little more physically aggressive. Like Tabby. Tabby was physically aggressive with him, and she wasn't even his girlfriend. If anything, he wished that he could combine the two girls into one.  
  
Pulling into the school parking lot, he realized that Kitty hadn't even noticed that he was hardly listening to her. She was in her own little world. As usual.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, why don't we go up to the lake tonight?" Lance asked, interrupting whatever she was saying.  
  
"Huh? The lake?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we go up to the lake tonight?"  
  
"Isn't that where couples go to, like, do it?" she asked, almost cringing at the thought.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." He said, putting on a sly smile and leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Kitty put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.  
  
"Lance, do we have to have this conversation again? No. I don't want to go up to the lake tonight." Kitty said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, feeling rejected, again, and a little angry.  
  
"Because I'm not ready to go to the lake and, well, like, you know. And I don't know when I will, and it probably won't be anytime in the near future."  
  
"Oh, but it's okay for me to drive you around anywhere you want to go, right? Like the mall tonight, so that you don't have to see that little furry, blue freak at the Institute?"  
  
"I've told you a million times not to talk about him like that!" Kitty said, hearing her voice raising. "He's my best friend, and I won't listen to you talk that way about him!"  
  
"Whatever. Just go to class." He said, starting his car up again.  
  
"What, you're not going to school now?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. See ya later."  
  
"Fine, fail school. I don't care." She said, getting out of the jeep.  
  
"Oh! And I'm busy tonight!" he yelled after her. She waved him off rudely, and opened the door to the school.  
  
Lance watched her leave, and then peeled out, almost hitting another teen walking across the street. He was gone a squeal of tires.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kurt was at his locker, trying his best to get it open. The damn thing always stuck, even after he put the right combination in five times. Hitting it out of frustration, he felt someone tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Blue. Need some help?"  
  
Turning around, he saw it was Tabby. Kurt liked Tabby. He felt as if he was one of the only X-Men who really understood her. Chewing her gum, she smiled at him, and, making sure no one could see her, tossed a small ball of light into the lock. Kurt thought that it was the smallest "bomb" that he had ever seen her generate. The explosion was almost completely imperceptible. The locker swung open slowly, and he saw that there was no damage done.  
  
"Zank you, Tabby. I zought I'd haff to get ze janitor to open it again." He said.  
  
"No problem, Blue." She said, winking, and then walked off.  
  
Kurt thought that she was acting unlike herself. She just seemed a little more. . .tame. He quickly grabbed his books and a pen out of his locker and ran to catch up to her.  
  
"You okay today, Tabby?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. Why?"  
  
"You just seem a little, I don't know. A little sad."  
  
"I had a rough morning, but nothing I can't handle. Anyhow, I gotta go Kurt. See ya later." She said, smiling as bright as the sun.  
  
Kurt watched her walk away. She did seem a little gloomy, and he felt bad for her. It was probably because she was living with those losers at the Boardinghouse, he thought. He wondered if they had done anything to her this morning, and then he realized that he was once again late for class.  
  
"Verdamnt!" he said under his breath, and ran down the hall.  
  
On his way to class, he ran into Kitty. Kitty looked as if she had been crying. Kurt, who was a gentlemen through and through, stopped. Whether he was late to class or not, he couldn't leave his best friend (and his crush) crying.  
  
"Katzchen! Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Anozzer fight viz Lance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kitty, vhy do you put up viz him? He's not ze only guy in Bayville. He makes you cry too much."  
  
"Oh, Kurt, you just don't, like, understand." She said, walking away from him.  
  
Kurt ran to catch up with her.  
  
"I understand zat you two alvays fight. You fight too much. Zhere's somezing wrong vhen two people fight as much as you two do. I mean. . ."  
  
"Kurt, it's, like, totally none of your business, 'kay?" she said rudely.  
  
"Vell, I'm just trying to be your friend, Katzchen. I don't vant you to. . ."  
  
"Listen, being your friend is causing some of these fights, so don't talk to me right now." She said.  
  
Kurt felt his heart shatter. It was as if his entire being had suddenly turned to glass, and Kitty had gleefully thrown a sledgehammer at him.  
  
"Kitty. . .I. . .I'm sorry. I don't. . .I don't know. . ." Kurt began, feeling tears well up behind his eyes.  
  
"Kitty." Came a call from down the hallway.  
  
Kitty looked up and saw Lance standing there.  
  
Lance had turned around when he had gotten halfway back to the boardinghouse. It was true, he was starting to get over his relationship with Kitty, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not just yet. He did care about her, at least a little bit. And he didn't want to look like a jerk to her friends when she started to complain to them about him. So he had turned around to see if she would apologize, and had just entered the school when he saw the freak trying to hold his girlfriend. Lance's sense of pride wouldn't allow him to let Kurt touch anything that Lance considered to be "his," and that's just what he considered Kitty to be.  
  
Kitty turned around and saw Lance standing there, and couldn't help running to him. He held her, and she closed her eyes. Her apologies came fast, and he told her that it was all right. He never took his eyes off of Kurt. He simply smiled at him, as if he had won some type of game. Kurt shuffled around, looking at the clock. Lowering his head, he walked past them towards his class. Lance stuck his foot out, making Kurt stumble. Kurt turned, ready to fight, but Lance had turned directions and had Kitty between him and Kurt.  
  
"Kitty. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"Leave us alone, Kurt." Kitty said, never opening her eyes.  
  
Kurt turned around and walked off. A little further down the hall, Tabby leaned against the wall and popped her gum. Having seen, and heard, the whole thing, she walked off to her own class.  
  
"I gotta talk to Blue at lunch." She thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kurt sat through the shortest classes he believed he had ever had. It seemed like time usually crawled when he thought about seeing Kitty at lunch. Now that he planned on trying his best to avoid her, time had sped up.  
  
"I guess time really is relative." He thought.  
  
Shortly after his presentation in European History (a cakewalk of a class to Kurt), he walked slowly to lunch. It was here. The moment that he had been dreading. He'd rather go a couple of rounds with Logan in the danger room than eat with Kitty this day. The halls were crowded with students going to lunch, and he was dreading walking into Kitty. Or Lance. Or Kitty and Lance together. He walked outside, and maneuvered between students and lunch tables, on his way to where he and the other X-Men would normally sit. He hadn't even noticed that Kitty was sitting at the Brotherhood's table with just Lance until he was almost there. Kurt slowed down, about to turn around, when he felt someone next to him grab his hand. He panicked, and looked to his right. Tabby was holding his hand, and smiling at him.  
  
"Just me, Blue. Don't look shocked when we pass by their table. We have to talk. And this is gonna help in the long run, believe me." Tabby whispered to him, motioning to their joined hands.  
  
Kurt looked confused, but did his best not to look shocked. Instead, he smiled at Tabby, still a little uncertain of what was going on. But it felt nice. It felt nice for someone to hold his hand, and for him not to worry about it. Her skin was soft, and he liked the feeling. He just wished that she could be Kitty Pryde. Tabby started to talk to him out loud, and began to tell him a funny joke, guiding him towards Kitty and Lance's table, and away from the X-Men. Kurt began to worry that he may be the butt of one of the Brotherhood's jokes, and that Tabby was setting him up. He knew, however, that she wouldn't do that to him. He just didn't believe that she would.  
  
They ended up passing next to Kitty and Lance, but they continued to walk, as if they hadn't even noticed. Kitty and Lance, however, did notice them. And noticed the fact that they were holding hands. Lance's eyes widened, and Kitty's jaw dropped. Kurt and Tabby just kept on walking. Kitty followed them with her eyes until they stopped, sitting on the ground against the wall of the school. Lance watched them, incredulous.  
  
"What's that?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty answered, still watching Kurt and Tabby.  
  
"Why does my stomach hurt?" Kitty wondered.  
  
"That's weird." Lance thought. He felt angry, and didn't know why.  
  
Against the wall, Tabby smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Okay, there's step one." She said.  
  
"Um. Jah. Step one. Of vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Listen, I like Lance. And unless I'm very much mistaken, you got a thing for Pretty Kitty, right?"  
  
"Nein." He said, looking away.  
  
"Kurt, we have to look happy over here. I'm sure that they're watching us. Don't look!" she said softly, but assertively. She put her fingers on his chin, and pulled him closer to her. "We have to look happy, 'kay?"  
  
"Vhat is zis about, Tabby?"  
  
"Listen, I think that we can both get what. . .no, strike that. . .I think we can both get WHO we want, if we help each other out." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, jah? And how is zat? Let's say zat I like Kitty. Hypozzetically!" he said.  
  
Tabby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you zink she'll like me?" Kurt finished.  
  
"Because. Listen. Kitty's into the whole bad boy thing because it hasn't bit her in the ass yet. At least, not badly. Trust me, once she figures out that what she wants is the good guy, i.e. you, she'll come around."  
  
"Vell, if Lance isn't good for her, zen vhy do you vant him?"  
  
"Because I don't know what's good for me, either. Just cool it, will ya? Stop playing "Twenty Questions." I think, no, I know that Lance is getting tired of Kitty."  
  
"How do you know zat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because. . .he's kinda told me." Tabby suddenly seemed to be a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.  
  
"Did he hit on you vhen he vas viz Katzchen?" Kurt asked, his tone hardening. "He better not haff cheated on her, because I'll kill him."  
  
"No, he didn't cheat on her. Don't worry about it. Listen, do you want to work together on this or not?"  
  
"It seems. . .dishonest." Kurt said, a little ashamed of considering the idea.  
  
"It's not. Listen, all we'll be doing is showing them what they could have with us. It's just making them jealous. We won't sabotage their relationship. They'll do it for us." Tabby said.  
  
"Vhat do ve haff to do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nothing really. We just have to date each other."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, not certain if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"You heard me." She said, scooting closer to him and smiling.  
  
Kurt thought about it for moment, and then smiled back.  
  
"Ah. I zink I understand vhat. . ." he was cut off by a gentle kiss from Tabby.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Are they kissing?" Kitty thought. "Is he kissing her? Well. . .good for him. He deserves a. . .girlfriend. He's a nice guy. . .a real sweetie. . .adorable even. Oh, God. Why does my stomach hurt?"  
  
Lance watched the kiss, feeling himself get red in the face.  
  
"Well, guess if she can't have me she just moves onto the freak. Whatever. He can have her. It's not like I don't already have a girlfriend." He thought, not really remembering that he had been thinking about breaking up with her just moments before.  
  
Lance's stomach started to hurt as bad as Kitty's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter two done. Less than twelve hours after chapter one. Haven't even played my videogames. That's how much I love you guys and gals. Anyhow, I just found out that I have to go to work about two hours earlier than I thought I would, so I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I'll probably start the new one tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Later. 


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Well, we're close to August 2nd. I don't know about you, but I'm excited to see the new episodes of Evolution on the WB. Although, I hear that they're starting with the "X23" episode, and not the "Cruise Control" episode. Which would suck, because I've been wanting to see that Cruise episode. Anyhow. . .I'm glad that everyone seems to be staying with me here. I know it's not the most popular pairing on FF.net, but I think that it has it's merits.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Lance sat in class, upset with his decision to come back to school. Kitty had apologized, but she seemed adamant about her choice not to go to the lake. So there went his chances of any type of good weekend, or at least the type of good weekend that he wanted. He sighed, and shifted in his seat. The teacher was going on and on about something. Of course, Lance wasn't paying attention. Just a couple of seats in front of him was Tabby. Lance wanted something to divert his attention from thinking about Kitty and how unsatisfied he was with their relationship, so he watched Tabby. Tabby sat there, facing forward, chewing on the end of her pencil. She looked as if she was paying attention to the teacher, but in reality she had hidden the fact that she wasn't doing anything but listening to her headset, and dancing in her seat when the teacher wasn't looking. Lance smiled.  
  
"She's not all that bad." Lance thought, watching her twitch in her seat.  
  
She turned around suddenly, and found Lance smiling and looking at her. She shot him a look that said "hey, mind your business" and then turned back around. Unseen by Lance, she smiled.  
  
The bell rang, and the students rushed to the front. Tabby finally got out of the room, but Lance was right behind her.  
  
"Hey, Tabby."  
  
"Hi, Lance. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin'. What about you?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, there was this really creepy guy staring at me in class, but that's about it." She said.  
  
"Who was it?" Lance said, a hard look coming over his face.  
  
"You. What was up with that? You looked like you were all "dreamy" or something."  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry. So, what's up with you and freak boy? Are you two a. . ."  
  
Tabby rounded on his suddenly.  
  
"Lance, shut your face about Kurt. And definitely don't ever call him anything like that in front of me again, unless you want to be picking your way through your room after I blow it up. Got me?"  
  
"Jesus, yes. When did you take such a liking to the X-Geek?" Lance asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lancey. It's none of your business." She said, and walked off.  
  
Lance only felt angry at Kurt.  
  
"Where does that little freak get off dating my housemate?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the same time that Lance was staring at Tabby, Kitty was stealing sidelong glances at Kurt in gym. Kitty loved gym class normally. She usually got to goof off with Kurt, or watch him do his acrobatics. Today, he had barely paid any attention to her during class. She figured that he was still mad at her for what she had said to him that morning.  
  
"Hey, Kurt?" Kitty whispered. Their coach was talking to them about intra- murals, and she didn't want to get in trouble for talking.  
  
"Jah?" he whispered back.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning. I was a, like, a total jerk."  
  
"Don't vorry about it, Kitty." He said, and then he was silent again.  
  
"So, what was up with you and Tabby at lunch?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, you saw us?" he asked, not daring to look at her for fear of breaking out laughing.  
  
"Well, yeah. When did you two start dating?" she asked.  
  
"Shhh! Kitty, I'm trying to listen." He said, putting his finger up to his mouth.  
  
Kitty gave him a pouting look, and then faced forward, lest her coach saw her not paying attention. Questions kept nagging at her. When did Kurt and Tabby start seeing each other? Why hadn't he told her? Weren't they supposed to be best friends? Did the others know about this?  
  
"Seriously, Kurt. How long have you two been together?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Why's it important, Kitty? Be quiet. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Well, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Kitty said, her voice above a whisper now.  
  
"I didn't zink it vas important. You don't like talking to me about you and Lance, I didn't zink to bring up Tabby and I. Now be quiet, you'll get in trouble."  
  
"So how long have you two been. . ."  
  
"Ms. Pryde? Would you please quit talking while I'm talking?" her coach asked her.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt turned his head so that Kitty couldn't see him and smiled. Turning back and facing forwards, he couldn't help but notice that Kitty continued to steal glances at him every now and then.  
  
"This just might work." Kurt thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Kurt walked to the front of the school. The final bell had just rung, and the halls were once again crowded with students. Dodging Kitty after gym had been pretty difficult. He was afraid that he'd run into her. The last thing that he wanted to do was lie to her. He feared that she might actually succeed in cornering him and start to question him about his and Tabby's faux relationship. What would he do then? He wasn't certain, and he prayed that it wouldn't happen any time soon.  
  
He was nearing the parking lot, and he saw Scott and Jean waiting for him. Marie was already inside the car. Evan was probably off skating somewhere. Now where was Kitty?  
  
"Hey! Kurt! Hold up!" he heard a voice yell from behind him.  
  
Kurt turned around to see Kitty running after him. Cursing his luck, he stopped walking and tried to think about what he would say when the question inevitably came up. Kitty finally reached him, huffing and puffing, and fell in step next to him while the two walked towards Scott's car.  
  
"Now, how long has this been going on?" she asked.  
  
"How long has vhat been going on?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Kurt. How long have you and Tabby been together?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt thought hard, but quickly. Not coming up with the answer immediately, he stalled for time.  
  
"I don't zink it's really any of your business, Katzchen."  
  
"What?!? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"  
  
"Vell, I don't vant to cause problems viz you and Lance anymore." Kurt said.  
  
"Are you still mad at me? That's what this is about, isn't it? Listen, I can't apologize enough for. . ."  
  
"You don't have to, Katzchen. I already know. Besides, I can't blame you. Not everyone can haff a relationship as good as Tabby and I." Kurt said, trying his damnedest not to smile.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vell, I can't expect you to not lash out vhen it comes to your relationship viz Lance. I know you really like him, but you two fight all of ze time. Tabby and I don't." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you and Tabby have been together for, what, five hours?" Kitty asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um, jah. Somezing like zat." Kurt said, a little mysteriously.  
  
"It's been longer than today, hasn't it?" She asked quietly. They were finally nearing the car.  
  
"Sometimes, it seems like it's been eternity." Kurt said, turning to her before jumping into the car.  
  
Kitty growled under her breath and took the seat next to Marie.  
  
"Hey! Ah don't wanna sit in tha middle!" Marie yelled.  
  
"Tough!" Kitty said, silencing Marie.  
  
Marie looked over at Kurt, with a look that asked "what the hell is her problem." Kurt merely shrugged his shoulders and looked forward, scared that any moment from now that he would begin to grin like a maniac.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Lance pulled around, watching Kitty get into the car with Kurt. Turning around, he saw Tabby walking away, as if she were going to walk home.  
  
"Hey! Tabby!" he said, running over to her.  
  
"Hey, Lance. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, I was just wondering if you were riding home with me today."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"What? Something wrong with my jeep?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"No. It's just that, well, I don't want Kurt thinking that there's something between us." Tabby said.  
  
"What? Don't worry about what that little. . ." he said, trailing off when Tabby shot a warning glance at him. "Well, anyhow, you know he has a thing for Kitty, right?"  
  
"No he doesn't." Tabby said.  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"How would you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he asked her out on a date today." Lance said.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't a date. It was probably just as a friend." Tabby said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're so sure. He's been flirting with Kitty since he first saw her. But, hey, I'm glad you're secure with that."  
  
"Well, I am." She said. "And just why do you care so much?" she asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him.  
  
"Well. . .I. . .um, well. . .it's just that, I just don't want him over at the boardinghouse, okay?" Lance said.  
  
"Don't worry. So as long as we're talking relationships here, how're you and Kitty?"  
  
"We're fine." Lance said.  
  
Tabby nodded.  
  
"We're great."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Couldn't be happier." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you. Isn't it great when you meet someone that you feel is just made for you?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Yeah. Great." Lance said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Well, anyhow, I gotta go. See ya at home later on tonight." She said.  
  
"Where are you going to be until then?" he asked.  
  
"Out with Kurt." She said, waving at him and walking off.  
  
"Out with Kurt." He mimicked before walking back to his jeep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Kurt was lying on his bed. He felt strange. It was hard not to flirt with Kitty. He just liked her so much. But then again, in order for his and Tabby's gambit to pay off, he would have to act accordingly. His mind went back to lunch, and he could feel Tabby's lips on his again, her mouth moving with and accepting his own mouth. Grinning, he hoped that Kitty could kiss that well. He got up off of his bed and walked to his mirror, sitting down in it and inspecting his features. Kitty had been so scared when she had first seen him. She had screamed and ran off, in fear of his appearance. Kurt had tried his best to try to get her to warm up to him, and she finally had. It's true that she sometimes flinched when he appeared next to her, or flinched when she unknowingly brushed up against his furry arm or leg. That, however, was okay with Kurt. Maybe she'd get totally used to him in the future. Tabby didn't seem to mind his touch.  
  
Kurt was still sitting there five minutes later when the phone rang. He reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Blue! It's me."  
  
"Tabby! Hey, vhat's up?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. So, hey, you want to come downtown and pick me up or something?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Vhy? Is somezing wrong?"  
  
"Nope! I just told Lance that I'd be going out with you tonight, so I don't really have anywhere else to go or anyone else to hang out with." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, zank you so much for zat compliment!" Kurt said, teasing her.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean! I'd love to hang out with you, but if you don't want to be able to tell Kitty that you're going out with me tonight, and not have to lie about it, then I guess you can just sit at home. Maybe you can go train with. . ." Tabby said.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! You've convinced me, jah? Vhere are you?" Kurt asked, laughing.  
  
"I'm down at the pizza place next to the movie theater. Want to go see a movie or something?"  
  
Kurt was already getting into another pair of pants, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  
  
"Jah, but let's eat first. I'll haff to see if I can borrow a van, but I should see you in about fifteen minutes." Kurt said, wiggling into his jeans.  
  
"See ya later, Blue." Tabby said. "Oh! And Kurt?"  
  
"Jah?"  
  
"Be sure to tell Kitty where you're going." Tabby said, and then he heard the click of her hanging up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Okay, so there's the third chapter. Hope you all liked it. In the next chapter, our two "heroes" are going to get a little closer, but they won't notice. Kitty and Lance will, well, continue on with their doomed relationship. Sorry Lancitty fans. I don't really have much more to say, other than that. Anyhow, hope you're all well.  
  
Later. 


	4. At the Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Good Lord! And here I thought that someone was holding RedLion and JDH3 hostage! I was ready to negotiate for their release. You were both missed. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews everyone! It is an uncommon pairing, so I'm surprised that everyone seems to like it. Okay, so Kurt may seem a little OOC near the end of this, but I figured he's having a lot of fun, so I didn't mind writing it that way. Also, this chapter is just a teensy, little bitty, infinitesimal racy at towards the end. Not that bad, but still the raciest I've ever written. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kitty sat there, glaring at the two of them. She could hardly stand the sight of them, but for some reason, she couldn't look away. It was sickening. Kurt was wrapped around Tabby like some type of weird fashion accessory. And even stranger was the fact that Tabby seemed fine with it. Then again, Kitty thought, it wasn't so strange. The two had been together for almost a month and a half now. It seemed like the longer they dated, the more "cutesy" they got. Kitty almost wanted to vomit.  
  
Kurt, Tabby, Kitty, and the rest of the X-Men were sitting in the rec room on this stormy Friday night. Kurt had begun to invite Tabby over more and more in the past couple of weeks. The rest of the students seemed fine with it. Maybe that's what bothered Kitty. Then again, maybe not.  
  
"Do they have to be so perfect for each other?" Kitty wondered. "God, it's like, he's totally smothering her!"  
  
She watched as Kurt's tail encircled Tabby's waist, pulling her closer to him. Tabby glanced at Kurt and smiled, then put her hand in his and draped it over her shoulders. The two became engrossed in the movie again, Kurt's tail absently stroking Tabby's stomach. Kitty just continued to glare at the two of them.  
  
"I hate her. I hate him. I hate her. I hate him." She thought continuously.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, pipe down." Jean said.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Kitty said, turning to face Jean.  
  
Jean shot her a knowing look.  
  
"Pipe down." Jean said.  
  
The rest of the teens looked from Jean to Kitty in confusion. They hadn't heard anything either.  
  
"But she didn't say anything." Evan said.  
  
"Well, she's projecting pretty loud. I don't think that she likes the movie very much. Especially the blonde character." Jean said.  
  
"What blonde character?" Evan asked. "You mean brunette, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. The brunette." Jean said, never taking her eyes of off Kitty."  
  
"Sorry." Kitty thought.  
  
She heard Jean answer her inside her head.  
  
"Just calm down. Kurt's happy. Don't be jealous of him." Jean projected.  
  
"I'm not." Kitty thought.  
  
"Then are you jealous of her?" Jean thought back at her. Even though it was a thought, Kitty could hear the teasing tone of Jean's voice.  
  
"No!" Kitty said aloud.  
  
The rest of the teens looked at her, confused again.  
  
"Um, no, I don't like the blonde. I mean the brunette!" Kitty said, he face turning red.  
  
"That was foolish." Jean projected at her.  
  
"This movie sucks." Kitty said aloud. "Like, later everyone."  
  
Shooting another glare at Kurt, who simply raised his eyelids, she left the room, heading towards hers.  
  
"Kitty's been acting really weird lately." Scott said.  
  
"Hey, at least ya don't have t' live with her." Marie said, reaching into her bowl for more popcorn.  
  
On the loveseat where Kurt and Tabby were sitting, Tabby winked at Kurt and squeezed his hand.  
  
"This really is working." Kurt thought. "Tabby, you're a genius."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Stupid Kurt. Stupid Tabby. They're both so stupid! Ugh! I can't believe them!" Kitty shouted when she reached her room. She almost hoped that the sounds would carry down to the rec room, but she knew it wouldn't.  
  
Lying down on her bed, she could do nothing but think about the two of them. It really did make her physically ill to see them together. Kurt was always doing sweet little things for Tabby. He picked her fresh wildflowers, he made sure she was fed, he would buy her small presents. Kurt would help her with her homework, he invited her everywhere with the X- Men, he constantly talked about how much fun they had at this place or that place. When she was sick a week ago, he actually spent time at the boardinghouse taking care of her. Now THAT was weird. He had simply teleported into her room from the outside and locked her bedroom door. When Lance had apparently threatened to throw him out, Tabby stepped in and threatened Lance.  
  
Kurt did all these things for Tabby, and he barely acknowledged Kitty anymore. He wasn't being rude, or distant. He simply wasn't lavishing the attention on her that she had grown accustomed to. When Kitty had been the only girl in Kurt's life, he had always been there for her, lavishing attention on HER. It had made Lance's inattention seem, like, so much less. Now that Kurt wasn't there to fill the empty places that Lance left in her heart, she was nothing but sad and lonely all of the time.  
  
"This is stupid! I don't like that furry little dork!" Kitty said.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed Lance's number. It was time to prove a point, if to no one else but herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The movie had come to its conclusion, and the X-Men had scattered to different parts of the mansion. Scott and Marie had gone off to play a game of pool, Evan was playing video games, and Jean was reading in the library. Kurt and Tabby sat in the kitchen, eating a snack. Kurt always had to smile when he watched Tabby eat. She would tease him about the amount of food that he ate, but he believed that she ate a comparable amount. She could really put it away! Of course, Kurt didn't know where she put it. He had never seen her work out, or thought to ask if she did. In any case, she had a terrific figure, and unlike Kitty, she didn't watch what she ate or count the calories. She just didn't worry about it.  
  
"You must haff ze metabolism of a hummingbird." Kurt teased. "I've never seen a voman take food ze vay you do."  
  
"Yeah, I can put it away." She said, echoing Kurt's thoughts.  
  
Kurt and Tabby had been acting the part of the "happy couple" for nearly two months now. It's true that they were only doing it so that they could be with other people, but they had each come to enjoy the time that they spent together. Tabby thought back to their first "date," and each time she laughed. She had such a good time with him at the movies that it hadn't seemed like a drag. Since then, they had a good time whenever they were together. Kurt was amazed. He had actually formed a strong friendship, and he couldn't be happier with the way things were going. They were always together, and whenever they were together, they had a great time.  
  
Looking around to make certain no one could hear him, Kurt leaned closer to her.  
  
"So, how do you plan to make zis vork?" Kurt whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Tabby asked.  
  
"How vill ze rest of zis plan vork? I mean, Kitty seems jealous. Lance seems jealous. So vhere do ve go from here?"  
  
"Oh. Um, well, I don't really know. I sure the chance to drive them really crazy will present itself soon." Tabby said.  
  
At that moment, Kitty walked in with a sly, almost triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Kurt. Hi Tabby. Listen, will the two of you do me a favor? I'm going out with Lance. If anyone asks where we went, will you tell them we went up to the lake?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vhat?!? Ze lake? Viz Lance?" Kurt asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty said.  
  
She let the two stew in their own thoughts for a moment.  
  
"The lake." She said, smiling and walking out.  
  
"That ought to set them straight." Kitty thought, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Kitty and Tabby sat there in stunned silence for a few moments.  
  
"Verdamnt! She's going to ze lake viz Lance!" Kurt yelled after they heard the front door close.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Tabby said. Her face had gone red with anger and jealousy.  
  
"Calm down? Zhere's only one reason vhy teenagers go to ze lake at night!"  
  
"Let me think for a moment, dammit! Um. . .let's see." Tabby said.  
  
Tabby put her head in her hands. She wondered why this had to happen now. This little game had been fun up until two minutes ago. Now little Kitty was going to the lake with her man. What was she going to do?  
  
"Are you still zinking?" Kurt asked. He had stood up and began to pace around the room.  
  
"Yes, yes. Just be quiet for a moment." She said. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she lifted her head with a smile. "Kurt?"  
  
"Jah?"  
  
"I think our moment has just presented itself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Lance looked over at Kitty. He was nervous. He had never really thought that this moment would ever come. He had just picked Kitty up in front of the mansion, and now they were on their way to the lake. He didn't know what he would do when they got there. He had looked forward to this moment for months, but now that it was here, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was "off." Something definitely didn't seem right. He thought and thought, and couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
Kitty sat in the passenger seat with her arms folded. She had put herself into this situation, now she had to figure out how to get out of it. This had been something of a mistake. She glanced over at Lance, who hadn't said anything but "hello" to her since she had entered his jeep. He looked just as disinterested in this as she did. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She had expected Kurt to stop her, maybe even force her to stay at the mansion. He hadn't. He hadn't even tried to. Now she had to figure out some way out of the mess she had put herself into. She wasn't really scared, just angry at herself.  
  
"So how was your night so far?" he asked, trying to bide time as he figured out what was wrong.  
  
"Crappy." Kitty said.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"No reason. I'm just sick of watching Kurt and Tabby together. They make me sick."  
  
"I know! I can't believe he was at the boardinghouse for that entire week. You wanna talk about being sick? Try thinking about the two of them behind locked doors."  
  
"Whatever. I totally don't know what he sees in her." Kitty said.  
  
"I don't know what she sees in him. Besides, ya know, hairballs." Lance said.  
  
"Oh, do we have to start this again? I have an idea, let's just drop the subject." Kitty said.  
  
"Fine." Lance said angrily as he pulled up next to the lake.  
  
Cars were parked sporadically in a hidden area off to one of the sides of the lake. Kitty recognized each car as belonging to a student at school. This is where the teens came to be alone. This is where many teens had lost their virginity. And this is where Kitty had asked Lance to take her tonight. Lance parked further away from those cars, and sat there, simply staring out of the window. Kitty continued to do the same, except her arms were still folded against her chest, as if it was a defense.  
  
"Great. Now I'm where I wanted to be and with who just two months ago. Only now, I don't want to be here with her at all." Lance thought. "I wonder what she expects tonight. Jesus, I hope not what I think."  
  
Kitty sighed, very loudly.  
  
"He'd better not even try anything." Kitty thought. "This plan sucks."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Lance asked aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty said. "I guess. . .you wanna make out, right?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Lance said.  
  
"Well, don't make me twist your arm, Lance." Kitty said, beginning to shift her anger from herself to Lance.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess." Lance said, moving towards her.  
  
The kiss was cold and had no passion from either party. That's when the lights shone in their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"There! There! That's them! In Lance's jeep!" Tabby said.  
  
Kurt looked ahead and saw Lance's jeep in his headlights. Smiling, he pulled off to the side so that it would look as if they hadn't noticed Kitty and Lance. He stopped, and put the van in park. Shutting off the lights, he giggled and turned to Tabby.  
  
"Now vhat?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I guess we need to make a little bit of noise, just so that they know it's us." Tabby said.  
  
"Noise? I zink zat zey need to see us." Kurt said.  
  
"See us? How?" Tabby asked.  
  
Kurt moved to the back of the van. In the back, behind the last seat, was a utility case. Logan liked to be prepared, and had packed the case with stuff in case of an accident or emergency. Opening the case, Kurt saw a couple of spare uniforms, a couple of communicators, a small stash of money (which Kurt thought to himself to remember), identification cards for anyone old enough to drive at the Institute, and a couple of sundry items. He found what he was looking for, and turned back to Tabby before he pulled them out.  
  
"Are you vearing undergarments?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Kurt pulled three towels from the case. He threw them to Tabby, who caught them, looking confused.  
  
"Take off your clothes." Kurt said, wiggling out of his jeans.  
  
"What?" Tabby asked, incredulous.  
  
"Ve're going swimming." Kurt said, smiling.  
  
Realization dawned on Tabby, who smiled back and began to wiggle out of her own jeans.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kitty looked over at the van. It was in the most secluded spot available.  
  
"Whoever parked there must be serious about being alone." Lance said.  
  
"That van. . ." Kitty said, peering through the dark.  
  
"What about it?" Lance asked.  
  
"That's the X-Van! That's someone from the Institute!" Kitty nearly screamed. She pulled the seat release, and threw herself back, her seat reclining into the back.  
  
Lance looked at her and followed suit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing except that there's a good chance that it could be Logan." She whispered  
  
"Logan?" Lance asked in surprise. "Why would he be out here?"  
  
"I don't know! Who else would come out here, though? Not Scott. Not Jean. Not Evan." She said, beginning to count off who it could be.  
  
"Not Marie." She said. "And that leaves. . ."  
  
"Kurt?" Lance asked. "No way. Kurt and Tabby?"  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped into a little "o" of surprise at the exact moment that they heard Kurt and Tabby giggle, and then a splash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Okay, so this was a good plan, Fuzzy." Tabby whispered.  
  
"You zink?" Kurt asked.  
  
Tabby glanced over his shoulder and saw two heads pop up in Lance's jeep.  
  
"I know. Come on, let's swim further away."  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Don't want them to hear us, that's why. Let's go to where they can "just" see us." Tabby said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Together they swam a distance far enough away that Kitty and Lance wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
"Are zay still vatching us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, Blue." Tabby said, glancing over his shoulder again. "We better make this look good."  
  
As cold as the water was, both of them blushed as they moved closer. Kurt's arms circled around Tabby, and her skin tingled where he touched her. They both looked unsure of themselves, even though they had to act like this at least twice a week. Neither of them had gotten used to it, and she trembled when they touched. Kurt closed his eyes, and held her close. The two of them stood there, up to their shoulders in the water, simply holding each other.  
  
"Are zey still vatching?" Kurt asked in a whisper. His head was spinning, and he didn't know why.  
  
Tabby closed her eyes and laid her cheek against his furry one.  
  
"Yeah." She said, her voice breathless.  
  
"So, vhat? Zis makes our eighteenth date?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that." Tabby said. In truth, she was barely listening to him. Sometimes, very rarely, she wondered why Kitty would want Lance when Kurt was such a great guy. It didn't happen often, and she always blew the thought off. She was wrapped up in that feeling now.  
  
"Um. . .do you zink. . .you know. . .zat ve should. . .kiss?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tabby responded immediately. "You know, just so that. . .they are. . ya know. . ."  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Their faces came forward slowly, both of their eyes closing as their lips came closer to each other. Tabby put her hand to Kurt's face, her hand caressing the felt-like fur on his cheek. Their lips brushed by each other, and Kurt felt her warm breath on him. Their kiss was slow, sweet, and deep. There was nothing even resembling awkwardness in that kiss. They lost themselves in it. Under the water, Kurt's tail circled her waist, the spaded tip rubbing against her bare stomach. The simple action drove waves of heat across her body. They held each other tighter, deepening the kiss and losing themselves in it.  
  
The cold water suddenly didn't feel very cold anymore. They could feel nothing but each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"That jerk!" Kitty thought.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Thought Lance.  
  
"That is who I, like, think it is. Right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is." Lance said.  
  
"Do you think that they know we're here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't think that they know anybody's here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tabby broke the kiss slowly, her mouth parting one last time so that her tongue could meet with Kurt's. She slowly brought her head back, and opened her eyes. Kurt was staring at her, his eyes half closed. Tabby came towards him again, perhaps for another kiss, but Kurt shook his head slightly, as if just waking up. Tabby backed away, a look of chagrin on her face, which Kurt didn't see. Both were heavily blushing, and neither wanted to other to know.  
  
"So, um. . .yeah." Tabby said. "Maybe we should go back to the van."  
  
"In just a minute." Kurt said, looking embarrassed.  
  
"No, let's go back now." Tabby said, moving to go back to the van.  
  
"Nein, nein! Just. . .vait a moment." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby finally caught the embarrassed look on Kurt's face.  
  
"Why. . .oh." Tabby said, realizing why and breaking into a grin. "Good thing the water's pretty cold, huh Blue Boy?"  
  
"Jah, jah." Kurt said, amused, embarrassed and exasperated all at the same time. "Vell, you know. . .zat vas. . .some kiss."  
  
Tabby looked into his eyes, becoming serious again.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it was." She said.  
  
"Are zey still looking?" Kurt asked.  
  
Tabby swam around in a circle, pretending to tread water after she turned around.  
  
"Yeah, they are. You okay yet?" She asked, turning back to him and grinning.  
  
"As okay as I'll ever be." Kurt said.  
  
Together they both moved back to the shore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lance and Kitty watched from Lance's jeep. Neither could believe what they had seen. Both were deeply bothered by it, and they were beginning to think that they knew why. Both suddenly realized that they envied someone else in a different relationship. Lance found himself envying Kurt, and Kitty found herself envying Tabby. Neither wanted to deal with those feelings right now, however, so they settled on silently hating Kurt and Tabby.  
  
"They're coming back to the shore." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah. They're probably gonna, like, go sex each other up back in the van. Oh, I can't wait to tell Mr. Logan!" she said.  
  
They watched Tabby and Kurt towel off after getting out of the lake. Lance couldn't help but notice how great Tabby looked in her undergarments. Kitty couldn't help but notice how built Kurt was, now that the water was making his fur cling to his body. They continued to watch as Kurt and Tabby walked, hand in hand, back to the van. Lance expected to hear the van start up again and leave, as did Kitty. But that didn't happen. Instead, they watched Kurt and Tabby crawl towards the back of the van, and then disappear.  
  
"I told you! They're gonna do it!" Kitty said, moaning due to the pain in her heart.  
  
"No. No they won't." Lance said. "I'll kill him if he does."  
  
"Why does it matter so much to you?" Kitty said, turning back to Lance.  
  
Lance stopped looking for a moment, turning his attention back to Kitty.  
  
"It doesn't! Why do you care so much?" he challenged.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Kitty said, bringing her seat back up to it's normal height and resuming her "arms crossed" position.  
  
Lance brought his seat back up, but continued to look over his shoulder at the van.  
  
That's when the van began to rock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Inside the van, Tabby was giggling. So was Kurt. The two were lying close to each other in the seat in the back of the van. They were throwing their weight back and forth, causing the van to shake.  
  
"We should make noises!" Tabby said.  
  
"Vhat kind of noises?" Kurt asked through his laughter.  
  
"You know! Like, sex noises!" Tabby said.  
  
Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, and then made the strangest noise that Tabby had ever heard in her life. When he was finished, he looked at her for approval while continuing to rock the van.  
  
"Kurt, we want them to think that we're having sex. Not killing an ostrich." Tabby said, laughing so hard that tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Shut up! So I'm not all zat experienced. Please, show me how it is done!" Kurt teased back.  
  
Tabby playfully cleared her throat, and then let out some of the loudest moans that Kurt had ever heard.  
  
"Oh man, zat VAS hot!" Kurt laughed. "Okay, okay! Let me try!"  
  
Kurt mimicked her moans, making his louder. Tabby reached up and slowly unlatched the window, pushing it open. She was sure that Kitty and Lance wouldn't be able to see the movement in the dark. Then she joined Kurt, moaning his name while he moaned hers. She had to admit that they sounded pretty good. Each tried to contain their laughter through the moaning and name-calling. Seconds later, they heard the sound of Lance's jeep start, and then peel out. They stopped rocking the van and moaning, and peeked up through the windows. Lance and Kitty were gone. They looked at each other, and then broke up in laughter.  
  
"Zat vas awesome!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Now they hate us, and want us at the same time. Time for the final stage of our little plan." Tabby said.  
  
"Vhich vould entail?"  
  
"We ask them out on a double date, of course. There's no way that they're gonna turn us down." Tabby said.  
  
"You're devious. But in a good vay." Kurt laughed.  
  
Both settled down and crawled back up to the front.  
  
"So, when this is all over, you're gonna have Kitty and I'll have Lance hopefully, right?" Tabby asked, turning gears and becoming serious again.  
  
"Um, jah. I guess so." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, does that mean that we can't hang out anymore?" Tabby asked, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Um, nein! Ve vill still hang out! All of ze time." Kurt said.  
  
"But you'll be busy with Kitty most of the time, right?"  
  
"Vell, you'll be busy viz Lance, remember?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yeah. That's right." She said slowly, sadly.  
  
"Listen, let's get you home before Lance get's zhere." Kurt said, starting the van.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt put the van in gear, and then they were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Little bit of a long chapter, no? Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed it. And hey! Incase I haven't told you, everyone should avoid "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," and "Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life" like the plague. I'm sorry to offend you if you liked either one, but man, did I ever think that they sucked. I should have gone to see "Spy Kids: 3D" instead. Even if it sucked, at least it has the novelty of being in 3D. Anyhow, have the next chapter up soon.  
  
Later. 


	5. A Change in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: THERE IS A STORY IN THIS CHAPTER! PROMISE! I JUST HAVE TO VENT, AND THEN DO SOME SHOUT OUTS! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PLEASE READ. IF NOT, SCROLL DOWN.  
  
Other Notes: I'd like to share something with everyone. I recently received an email from what must be a rabid Lancitty fan. He/She didn't review the story. They must have simply looked up my email address and emailed me. Here are a couple of blurbs from the email (with the grammatical and spelling mistakes that it came written with). . .  
  
"what r u? some kinda stupid moron."  
  
"lancitty roks the house! you rite lance poorly. he would never act like that."  
  
"and the rest of ur storys suck to. i mean kurtty. Who even reads thos any more?"  
  
"get it rite! Lance is just conffused! cant u understand?"  
  
"y don't u like lance?"  
  
Now, I'm sure that whoever it was that wrote this insane email to me isn't reading this story anymore. However, I would like to address this person about their last two points in particular.  
  
I've been "conffused" (i.e. - confused) before, too. I went to Starbucks one day in my slacker/hipster clothing with my hair tussled and "The Infinite Jest" in one hand. As I walked up to the counter, I started to think, and got confused.  
  
"Should I have my triple grande, percent, with caramel sauce white mocha with or without whipped cream?" I thought.  
  
Here's the thing, though. As confused as I was over the white mocha/whipped cream debacle, I didn't try to kill anyone. I didn't stand there, drink in hand, shouting out stupid things like "I'm gonna rock you," and then proceed to try to hurt/kill everyone in the store.  
  
I'm using a lighthearted joke to answer your last two questions. I don't like Lance because he's tried to hurt/kill people. And no matter how confused you may be, that's not the answer. I'M NOT ANTI-LANCITTY! I just want everyone to know that. I don't read the stories, because they're not my thing, but if you like them, awesome! Good for you. Just don't email me threatening/obscene/offensive/crazy messages because I don't like, or write, them.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Okay, onto some shout outs! I'm notoriously bad at these, so I'm just going to do a couple at first.  
  
JDH3: Thank God you're okay! I was worried. I'm glad you like the story! Now where's my emailed new chapter of "Tunnels of Love?!?"  
  
RedLion: Thanks for the pat on the back. Sometimes it's hard to know if people really like the uncommon pairings or not. Now, like I said to JDH3, get on the ball! Heehee.  
  
Yuri: I see that your hatred for Tabby is waning (at least for this story). Wow! You must really like American hamburgers. Glad you like the story thus far.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Hey, like I said, to each their own (re: Tomb Raider 2). Glad you're digging the story thus far. And don't worry about sounding like an idiot if you want to where the story is going. I love reading reviews where people venture a guess as to what'll happen. Sometimes it helps me figure out where YOU GUYS would like it to go. I might do it, I might not (just to throw in a twist), but please guess if you feel like it.  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: You know, I spent about three minutes wondering what kind of sound Kurt would make. Kill an elephant? Kill an emu? I settled on ostrich. Glad you laughed! And unlike most people, I love Tabby's character. I dig her. Now they need to do more with her in the show. . .  
  
StormHeart: No, I never tire of hearing that, so don't worry! Thanks! No problem on the warning of the new shows starting. I, unfortunately, have to work. Now I have to find someone to tape it for me. Great.  
  
Took-Baggins: I dig the game, though I understand most people don't, apparently. I mean, hey, I can play as Nightcrawler! That's always a good thing. I don't like fighting games very often, but I like the X-Men one. Thanks for reading, and glad you seem to like the story.  
  
Min-Kat: Yeah, Kurt getting revenge is fun to write. It's even better writing about Kitty chasing after Kurt. Score one for the blue guy, huh?  
  
Okay, that's it for now. More to come later. I'm sure you all want to read the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Lance and Kitty drove back to the Institute in silence. Neither had said a word since before they heard those moans coming from the back of the van. Kitty would swear that it was almost as if Kurt and Tabby had opened a window just so that Lance and herself would have to listen to the sounds of them making love. Kitty sighed. She hoped to God that's not what they were doing. Making love, that is. If they were having sex, she could deal with that. But making love?  
  
Lance sat in the drivers seat, getting angrier and angrier. No matter what else he tried to think about, he couldn't focus on it. His mind kept going back to that clearing next to the lake, and the sounds of Kurt and Tabby doing. . .well, whatever they were doing. He wanted to hurt that blue fur faced freak. That demon! How dare he. Lance gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He realized too late that he had missed the turn off to the mansion. He stopped in the middle of the road. Kitty didn't even notice. He was actually closer to the boardinghouse than to the mansion now. Looking at Kitty, he wondered what she would do if he just asked her to walk the rest of the way home. His distaste of all women was running rampant right now. Looking at the clock, he was shocked. They had left the lake over half an hour ago! They must have been driving around in circles for at least twenty minutes! He turned around, hoping to drop Kitty off at the mansion as soon as possible, and then go back to that lake and claim what he felt was rightfully his.  
  
Upon approaching the gate to the Institute, they saw the X-Van was waiting for the gate to open as well. Kurt stuck his head out of the window, smiled, and waved at them. He got nothing back but two very intense dirty looks. Keeping his head out of the window, he shouted back to the jeep.  
  
"Hello! Hey, Tabby and I vere vondering. . .vould you two like to go out on a double date?" Kurt hollered back.  
  
Lance gritted his teeth and came close to snarling back an obscene response. He never had a chance, however. Kitty beat him to the answer.  
  
"Yeah! We'd love to." She shouted back at Kurt, still glaring at him.  
  
"What in the fuck did you do that for?" Lance asked, turning to face Kitty.  
  
"We're not gonna let them get the best of us, right?" she challenged.  
  
"Look, Kitty. . ." Lance began as Kurt drove off. ". . .let's not pretend that we're on the best of terms right now. I think we both know that the end is coming here."  
  
"That's, like, true. Very true." Kitty said, relieved that he had brought it up first. "But I'm not gonna look stupid in front of those two, and I'm sure you don't want to either."  
  
Lance thought of Tabby for a moment.  
  
"No. No I don't." he sighed. "Listen, I think we need to start seeing other people."  
  
"Oh, so do I." Kitty said. "And I think we probably each already know who that "other person" is that we want to start seeing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. We'll be going out with them, in a dating environment. Let's just be the "happy couple" that we are and make the official breakup during the date. Then look to them for consolation." Kitty said.  
  
"So we're over, right?" Lance asked.  
  
"Do you, like, feel the need to drag this out any longer?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No. No I don't. Call me about it later, 'kay?" Lance asked, pointing to the door.  
  
"Can't even drive a girl up to the front door after the breakup, can ya, Lance?" Kitty shot back at him, getting out before slamming the door closed.  
  
"Watch the door!" Lance shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kitty strode into the mansion like a woman on a mission. She was glad that it was over with Lance. She didn't know what she ever saw in him. He was the complete antithesis of what she wanted. And she couldn't figure out how she could have been so blind and callous to Kurt and his feelings for her. Until Tabby, Kurt had showered her with affection. Lance only wanted one thing out of her. And now he didn't want that anymore.  
  
Stomping up the stairs, she halted at her floor. A determined look coming over her face, she strode up the next flight of stairs to the boy's floor. Once there, she turned right and walked straight to Kurt's room. She didn't even stop to knock. Instead, she simply phased through his door into his room. Her face changed when she entered. Tears were forming in her eyes suddenly, and her breath began to hitch. Kurt was sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. Her eyes widened, and she had to control herself to make certain that her act worked.  
  
"Kurt?" she said, slowing down.  
  
He hadn't even noticed her entrance.  
  
"Katzchen?" he asked, shocked. He covered himself with his covers as fast as he could.  
  
She ran to his bed and jumped onto it, next to him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she put her head on his neck and began to cry.  
  
"Katzchen?!? Vhat's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's. . .it's. . .it's Lance!" she said, the tears flowing.  
  
"Vhat about him? Did he hurt you?" Kurt asked, suddenly tensing up.  
  
"No. I just don't think things are going to work with him anymore." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt sighed. He didn't know how many times he had heard this before.  
  
"I'm sure zings vill all vork out in ze end." Kurt said, stroking her hair.  
  
"No! No, I don't think that they will this time. I think we're almost really over. I don't even think I want to fix it this time." She said.  
  
Kurt swallowed out of nervousness. He had wanted to hear those words for a long time. What suddenly seemed. . .wrong. . .about it?  
  
"Did somezing happen at ze lake?" Kurt ventured.  
  
"No. He tried to get me to, like. . .you know? But we didn't." Kitty said.  
  
"Ah. Vell, good." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty dried her eyes on Kurt's blanket. She didn't know if forcing tears was a mutant power or not, but if they were, she was super powerful. She laid her head against his bare chest, nuzzling into his fur.  
  
"It feels so good." Kitty thought.  
  
Kurt's nervousness was hitting new levels. Something about this seemed really wrong. He knew that this is what he wanted, but like Lance and Kitty at the lake, something suddenly seemed to be very wrong.  
  
"It's almost as if. . .nein. Nein, that's not it." Kurt thought.  
  
"I wish there were more guys out there like you, Kurt." Kitty said, looking up at him from his chest.  
  
"Oh?" Kurt asked. Something was "off" here.  
  
"Like, totally." Kitty said. She lifted her head off of his chest and came closer to his face. "Guys who are sweet, and caring, and handsome, and funny, and. . ."  
  
"Blue?" he asked, trying to defuse the situation with his humor.  
  
"And blue." She said, her face inches from his by now.  
  
"Katzchen. . .ve shouldn't be doing zis." Kurt whispered.  
  
"Why?" she whispered back. She over exaggerated the word, so that when she said it her lips would graze his.  
  
"Because. You're still viz Lance. And I'm still viz. . ." Kurt trailed off, suddenly very scared and uncomfortable.  
  
"Tabby? What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Kitty said, and kissed him.  
  
Kurt sat there, being kissed by the girl he had wanted for over a year now. The kiss was hard, and cold. Her tongue didn't slip into his mouth so much as it invaded it. It was a hungry, violent kiss, with no passion or romance, simply hunger for the sake of it. Her lips didn't move in synch with his. Her tongue didn't move with his, it fought his. Her hands dropped to his body and, instead of gently caressing him, manhandled him. Kurt's eyes didn't close. He didn't feel like it was right. It was like kissing someone you didn't care for that much. It was everything opposite of what he imagined kissing Kitty would be like.  
  
"She's not Tabby." Kurt thought, and then snapped his head back.  
  
Kitty didn't seem to notice that he looked uncomfortable. She simply smiled seductively at him, and got up off of the bed. Walking to the door, she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"See you tomorrow night on our double date. I'm ending it with Lance tomorrow night. That means I'll be single, Kurt. I'll be waiting for you." She said, and then walked through the door.  
  
Kurt sat there, staring at the door in shock. It's true that half of him felt insanely happy about what had just happened. She had all but raped him right then and there. She had even made it very clear that she wanted him. She wanted to be his. And she wanted him to be hers. However, the other half of his mind was still thinking about that kiss, and what it meant. He couldn't get over how wrong it felt. Something was forced in her tears, he felt, forced in those tears and in that kiss. It was almost as if she were trying to claim ownership over him.  
  
"And she's not Tabby." He heard himself say, and then sat there mystified by that thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty smiled the self-satisfied smile of a woman who can always get what she wants. She was sure that there was no way that the elf could resist her. Why would he? After all, he had spent over a year chasing after her. She was certain.  
  
"He's mine. He's mine, he's mine, he's mine. Sorry, Tabby." She said in a sing-song voice, entering her room.  
  
Marie was asleep, and Kitty quickly dressed to go to bed. She toyed with the idea of going back to Kurt's room in her nightgown, but quickly shook her head. She had already taken a "chance" by kissing him.  
  
"Not a chance, really. I probably just gave him the thrill of his life." She thought smugly.  
  
Climbing into bed, she finally felt satisfied. By tomorrow night, she would have just what she wanted. A boyfriend who would lavish affection on her and pay attention to every word she said. A boyfriend who would worship the ground that she walked on. By tomorrow night, she'd have Kurt.  
  
Smiling, she went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Lance threw the door to the boardinghouse open. It flew to the wall, the knob leaving a dent. It was late, but the rest of the Brotherhood was still up and about. Pietro was watching a television in the living room. He could hear Todd upstairs, listening to rap music, and Fred was in the kitchen.  
  
"Probably eating his ninth meal." Lance thought.  
  
"Hey, Lance. So what's up? You seal the deal with Pretty Kitty?" Pietro asked.  
  
"None of your business what's up with me and Kitty." Lance said, stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Oooooh! Sounds like someone was denied!" Pietro called up after him.  
  
Lance turned around at the top of the stairs, squinting his eyes. The ground in the living room began to shake, dust and flakes of the ceiling falling down on Pietro's head.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry." Pietro said absentmindedly, brushing the dust from his hair.  
  
Lance turned around and walked down the hallway, towards his room. He paused in front of Tabby's door, wondering if she were home or not. Putting his ear to her door, he could hear music playing within. Backing up, he knocked, and heard someone turn the music down. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and then Tabby opened it.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked. He suddenly felt very nervous and excited.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two stood there, looking at each other. After a couple of moments, Tabby shook her head slightly with a confused look in her eyes.  
  
"Is there something that I can help you with?" She asked.  
  
"Well, um, I was just wanting. . .a, um, female opinion on something." Lance said.  
  
"Okay." Said Tabby, opening the door so that Lance could enter.  
  
Lance walked past her, feeling his heart start to race. He felt like what he used to feel like around Kitty, before they had started to date. He walked towards her bed, and sat down on the edge of it. He couldn't bring himself to look Tabby in the face, and instead chose to play with a piece of the comforter. Tabby walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um, I don't think that Kitty and I are going to work out anymore." Lance said.  
  
Tabby smiled inwardly.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just don't really think that we click anymore. I don't think that we ever really did. She's so interested in things that, well, I just don't give a damn about. Dating her has become a real drag."  
  
"Wow. That must really suck, Lance."  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Of course, I don't know what's that's like at all, but I feel for ya." Tabby said, getting up from the bed and walking towards her mirror.  
  
Lance watched her brush her hair in front of the mirror. She tried as hard as she could not to glance at him through the mirror. When she finally broke down and did, she found Lance staring back at her. He got up from the bed, and walked up behind her. Slowly, he put his arms around her stomach and pulled her to him.  
  
"Looks good, doesn't it?" he asked, looking at the two of them in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Seeing what we'd look like together." Lance said.  
  
"And just why are you doing that?" Tabby asked, beginning to get lost in the moment. His arms were thick with muscle, but wasn't he squeezing her just a bit too tight?  
  
"No reason, I guess." Lance said, disengaging from Tabby. "Listen, about this double date tomorrow. . ."  
  
"What about it?" Tabby whispered, not daring to turn around, still looking at him through the mirror.  
  
"Well, just lettin' you know. . .I won't be with Kitty by the end of it." Lance said.  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Just wanted you to know."  
  
Lance left her room, leaving her still staring into the mirror.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Okay, so that's another chapter (I guess). I'm not super happy with the Tabby/Lance stuff at the end. I am pretty happy with the Kurt/Kitty stuff though. Anyhow, I just wanted to get this up to you guys, and I promise the next chapter will be better. Sorry. I'm a suck writer I guess. Anyhow. . .  
  
Later. 


	6. Confused Feelings and a Double Date

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Well, I think I lost StormHeart! No offense taken! It's just not your thing. I can't take offense to that, or I'd be a hypocrite about Lancitty. Like I said, Lancitty is just not my thing, so I can understand a Kurt/Tabby 'ship fic isn't yours. Anyhow, glad you (and everyone else) still seems to like the story, even if you don't like the pairing.  
  
Anyhow, I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to get this chapter up. I'm graduating! Cool, huh? It's kind of sad, though. I've gone through this program with the same fifty people for two years. That's six hours a day, five days a week. And when we're in production, it's anywhere from twelve to sixteen hours a day. So it's like saying goodbye to a very large, very dysfunctional family. It's very. . .last two minutes of "The Breakfast Club." Anyhow, I might go back and work on a Bruce Campbell movie in November for Miramax (that is, if we get it)! Awesome! So wish me luck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt woke up the next afternoon, realizing how much he had overslept. Oh well. At least he didn't have any training sessions that he had been scheduled for today. Yawning, he sat up in bed. Kurt looked around his room with tired eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Why was he so tired? Then he remembered, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. And then the unthinkable happened. He felt someone stir next to him. Closing his eyes, he was almost scared to look. He opened them, and then turned his head to his left as Kitty woke up, yawning. She sat up next to him, and Kurt's heart rate began to skyrocket.  
  
"Good morning." Kitty said, smiling sleepily at him.  
  
"Um, guten morgen. Kitty? Vhat are you doing in here, and how long haff you been here?" Kurt asked. He had noticed that she was dressed in a t- shirt and jeans, so she couldn't have slept there all night.  
  
"Oh, just about an hour. I came in to see my favorite fuzzy elf, and you just looked so cute curled up in bed that I thought I'd help keep you warm." Kitty said, smiling and shrugging.  
  
"Um, didn't you haff a training session zis afternoon?" Kurt asked, completely uncomfortable and looking for any way out.  
  
"Yeah. Why? What time is it?" Kitty asked, peeking around Kurt to see his clock. "Like, oh my God! I'm totally late!" Kitty screamed, falling backwards and phasing through Kurt's bed and the floor beneath.  
  
Kurt sighed with relief, got up, and began to get dressed.  
  
As he was putting his clothes on, the events of the previous night came flooding back. Cuddling with Tabby and watching movies. Their conversation in the kitchen, with Kitty's announcement of her and Lance going to the lake. Tabby and himself going to the lake. That kiss. The kiss didn't want to leave Kurt's mind once he remembered it. That wonderful, beautiful kiss. And then he remembered that Kitty had kissed him. He was both troubled and excited by the kiss. He had been waiting for it for so long, and it had finally happened! But then again, when it did happen, it was missing something. What, he didn't know. But it was definitely not there. It just wasn't as nice as if felt when Tabby kissed him. Smiling, he picked up the phone and called Tabby.  
  
Tabby picked up the phone after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Tabby! It's Kurt!" Kurt said.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Kurt. What's up?"  
  
"Nozzing. I just vanted to talk to you about somezing."  
  
"Okay." Tabby said.  
  
"Um, vell, first off, how're you doing over zhere?"  
  
Across town, Tabby was smiling.  
  
"Oh, Kurt! It's great! This plan is working out so well! He came onto me last night! Big time!" Tabby said excitedly.  
  
"Oh." Kurt said. "Wow. Um, zat's great."  
  
"Isn't it?" Tabby asked, her smile faltering.  
  
"Jah. Jah. Vonderful." Kurt said.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments as Kurt collected his thoughts.  
  
"So, I, um, asked zem on ze double date." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lance mentioned it last night." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, good. Good. So zen, I guess everyzing is coming togezzer." Kurt said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, vell, I guess I'll see you later on tonight zen."  
  
"Well, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Nein. Nein, it's cool. Forget it."  
  
"No! What's up?" Tabby asked.  
  
"It's nozzing. I'll see you later." Kurt said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Kurt spent most of the rest of the day avoiding Kitty. She was continually trying to pull him into empty rooms and dark corners. She had the perfect power to show up anywhere he might be. Luckily, Kurt had the perfect power to avoid her. Anytime she had tried to trap him, he'd simply teleport away. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way. If Kitty had given him this kind of attention three months ago, he could have died a happy blue elf. Confused thoughts about Kitty and Tabby filled his head, and he spent most of the day thinking inside his room when he wasn't hiding from Kitty.  
  
Tabby spent the day confused as well. She had finally left the boardinghouse when she realized that Lance just wasn't going to leave her alone. He was knocking on her door every five minutes, asking to be let in, or just talk to her. It seemed like all he wanted to do was be around her. Like Kurt, Tabby would have given anything if it had happened three months ago. Only now, there were these feelings for Kurt. Tabby wasn't so blind that she hadn't realized that she had developed something resembling feelings for Kurt. But they couldn't be as serious as her feelings for Lance. Right?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tabby got out of the shower and began to dry herself. She was grateful that none of the other individuals in the boardinghouse ever bathed. Well, grateful for at least one reason. She normally got all of the hot water. Looking at herself in the mirror, she remembered what had happened last night. Lance had seriously, SERIOUSLY come onto her. She had waited for that moment for quite some time now. So what was her problem with it all of a sudden?  
  
There was a knock at the door, and she quickly tied her towel around her before someone barged in.  
  
"Yeah?" she called.  
  
"You almost done in there, Tabby?"  
  
It was Lance.  
  
"Um, not really. I'll be done soon. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I need to take a shower." Lance said.  
  
"Well, that's new." Tabby thought. "And here I always thought Kitty was wearing noseplugs."  
  
She shook her head, to get that thought out. That wasn't right. She'd been after Lance for quite some time now, so why had she continually thought rude things about him since last night?  
  
Tabby began brushing her teeth. She had groomed herself fastidiously for tonight. Her clothes were lying on bed, waiting for her. She had taken over an hour just choosing the outfit she would wear. After looking at each outfit, she would find herself wondering what Kurt would think of it. Too slutty? Not revealing enough? What would he like to see her in? Then she wondered why she cared so much. Of course, she had been thinking like that for at least a month now. She wrote it off to the fact that they were having to play "couple" for almost two months, and then she put together her outfit.  
  
Toweling off, she put on her house clothes and opened the door. Lance was waiting there, smoking a cigarette and smiling.  
  
"It's all yours, big boy." She said, not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Hey! I'm hurt!" Lance said, feigning sadness.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be showering together. Ya know, to save on the water bill." Lance said, coming closer to her.  
  
"We don't pay the water bill." Tabby said, slipping past him and walking to her room.  
  
"So?" he called after her.  
  
Tabby closed the door to her room, and locked it. The last thing that she wanted was him sneaking his way in. At that thought, she had to laugh. That's just what she had wanted two months ago. But now. . .?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The smell of sulfur and brimstone permeated the air in Kurt's room. He was in such a rush to get dressed that he wasn't even bothering to walk, or even run, from one side of the room to the other. He would simply teleport. He was wearing only a pair of jeans, looking all over his messy room for a shirt to wear. Looking at the clock, he realized that he would have to be leaving soon to pick up Tabby. And Lance. Sighing, he remembered that he would have to be with Lance for a good portion of the evening with Lance. Lying down on his bed, he shook his head.  
  
"This vas a mistake." He said to himself.  
  
His phone began to ring, and Kurt picked it up on the second ring.  
  
"Tabby?" he answered.  
  
"Nooooo." A sultry female voice said.  
  
"Oh. Hello, Kitty." Kurt said, disappointed.  
  
Kitty had been chasing him all over the mansion for most of the day. When Kurt had been taking a shower an hour ago, he had turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain to find Kitty standing there with a smile on her face. Kurt quickly covered up, grateful for the sheer amount of steam in the room, covering his nudity.  
  
"Just wondering when we're leaving." She had said, advancing on him.  
  
"Just as soon as I get dressed." Kurt had said, and had teleported away.  
  
Now she was on the phone, using what Kurt had come to realize was her "seductive" voice.  
  
"So are you almost ready, Fluffy?" she asked throatily.  
  
"Jah. Meet me down stairs in about five minutes." Kurt said.  
  
"Don't you want to walk me down?" she asked, using her "pouty" voice.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Kurt said, hanging up the phone.  
  
He had put off getting dressed for as long as he could, brushing his fur so that there were no knots in it. When he realized how late it was getting, he had begun to rush all over, looking for something to wear. Lying on the bed, Kurt realized that he had better hurry up. Teleporting over to the closet, he finally found a shirt, put it on, and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He looked at himself in the mirror, and for some reason, found himself happy with the way he looked sans imager. He also found himself wishing that he wouldn't have to put it on. After all, Tabby had no problem with the way that he looked. Why should her care if anyone else did?  
  
He teleported into the garage, and found Kitty sitting in the X-Van, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey there." She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kurt got a good look at Kitty as he got into the van.  
  
"Mein Gott!" he thought. "Could she vear anyzing more revealing?"  
  
Kitty was wearing not only the shortest skirt that he had ever seen, but was also wearing something that he supposed could pass for a top on a five year old. Of course, he also noticed that she didn't fill it out as well as she thought she did. Cursing himself for the thought, he forced himself to smile at her, and even though he hated lying, he didn't want to ruin the night.  
  
"You look. . .nice tonight, Katzchen." Kurt said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Fuzzy! So do you." She said.  
  
She leaned over and, almost violently so, turned his head towards her, slipping her tongue into his mouth again. Once more, Kurt found himself uncomfortable with it. There was something about her kiss that he didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely there. Or, rather, not there. He pulled back as fast as he could without hurting her feelings, and put the van in reverse.  
  
"Kitty, you can't be doing zat tonight." Kurt said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, teasing him.  
  
"You just. . .can't." Kurt said. "No matter vhat mein feelings are for you, I don't want to hurt Tabby."  
  
"Oh, who cares? Don't worry, Kurt. Everything is going to be perfect after tonight." She said, smiling and looking forward.  
  
"Are you still planning on breaking up viz Lance?" Kurt asked, pulling out of the front gate now.  
  
"You bet. Nothing's, like, gonna get in our way." She said, grabbing his had and holding it.  
  
"Katzchen, I need zat to drive." Kurt said.  
  
She shot him a dirty look and let it go.  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"No. It's fine. I'm sorry." She said, and quickly grabbed his hand again.  
  
Kurt sighed inwardly, and thought to himself that tonight was going to be very trying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tabby stood outside of the boardinghouse on her tiptoes. She was looking over the rise, watching for Kurt to pull up in the van. Lance was sitting on the steps behind her, watching her and puffing on a cigarette.  
  
"You that excited to see Fur Face?" Lance asked.  
  
"No. No, it's not that." Tabby said.  
  
"Why don't you come sit next to me?" Lance asked, patting the stair next to him.  
  
Tabby walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Okay." She said, still watching over the rise.  
  
Lance's smoke drifted into her face, and she coughed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He said. He didn't put it out, but merely blew his smoke to his other side.  
  
"So, things good with Blue Boy?" Lance asked.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. Great." She said.  
  
Kurt still hadn't come driving up yet.  
  
"Well, then don't tell him about this." Lance said, leaning over to kiss Tabby.  
  
Tabby closed her eyes, falling into the kiss. She had waited for this for a long time, but. . .he tasted like a cigarette. And did he half to feel her up like that?  
  
"He's, like, practically raping me." Tabby thought.  
  
She took his hands off of her body and put them back at his sides.  
  
"Lance, there's time for this. But not now." Tabby said.  
  
At that moment, Kurt pulled up in front of the boardinghouse with Kitty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kurt looked at Tabby through the windshield. Her face looked flush, and. . .was she spitting on the ground? He frowned, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her.  
  
"You know, she, like, totally has a thing for Lance, right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You zink so?" Kurt asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Totally. And I'm beginning to think he has a thing for her. Whatever. They're, like, totally perfect for each other." Kitty said, continuing to watch Kurt watch Tabby.  
  
"Oh, jah?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you." Kitty said.  
  
She turned to see Lance and Tabby walking towards the van. Kitty's distaste of Lance skyrocketed when she saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Tabby. He looked at her like she was a side of beef and he hadn't eaten in a year.  
  
"He used to look at me like that!" Kitty thought. "And I used to like it! God! Like, totally disgusting!"  
  
Tabby reached the van and stood outside of the passenger side door. Kitty refused to look at her. So, Tabby knocked on the window.  
  
"Hey, Kitty. Mind if I ride next to my boyfriend?" Tabby asked, winking at Kurt.  
  
"I'd better get my head straight." Tabby thought. "Kurt's not really my boyfriend. We're doing this so I can get Lance and he can get "Little Ms. Perfect" there."  
  
"Actually, I really need the leg room, Tabby. Sorry." Kitty said without rolling down the window.  
  
"That's okay, Tabby. We can sit next to each other." Lance said, slyly putting his hand on her butt.  
  
"What in the hell is he thinking?" Tabby thought, slightly offended.  
  
She waited for Lance to open the door for her, but he just stood there with that stupid grin on his face and continued to massage her rear end. Tabby shook her head and opened the door for herself, quickly disengaging from Lance's touch. She scooted across the seat, leaning up to the front to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt couldn't hold back the smile. He looked at her and smiled the genuine smile of "I'm so glad to see you." And then he kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but to Tabby, completely unexpected. She wrote it off to Kurt continuing their guise, and sat back down, ignoring the glare she had received from Kitty. Lance had gotten into the van behind her, and quickly put his hand on her knee.  
  
"Hey, Kitty." Lance said, planting a short, quick kiss on her cheek, which she almost pulled away from.  
  
"Lance." Kitty simply said, barely acknowledging him.  
  
"Hello, Lance." Kurt said stiffly.  
  
Lance simply nodded at Kurt.  
  
Kurt sighed and put the van into gear.  
  
"This is going to be a very long night." Kurt thought unhappily.  
  
He looked in the rearview mirror, and saw Tabby smile at him. Feeling warmth spread through him, he drove off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The streets of downtown Bayville were crowded. It seemed as if everyone within a 100-mile radius of the town had decided to go out. Clubs and bars were crowded, as were the movie theater and every restaurant. The X-Van drove idled down the busy streets, passing people walking down the sidewalk. Kurt finally found a place to park, and pulled in. Getting out, he paid the meter for a few hours and waited for everyone to exit the van. Kitty and Lance got out, looking as if they were avoiding each other. Kitty immediately flew to Kurt's side, and Lance hung back, waiting for Tabby to exit the van.  
  
Tabby took her sweet time getting out of the van. She realized only now what a huge mistake this evening truly was. Lance had been pawing her since they had left the boardinghouse. She noticed that Kurt had thrown glances back at her, as if about to ask a question, but Kitty would immediately engage him in conversation. Tabby glared at her. Not that Kitty had noticed. It had seemed that she would only have eyes for Kurt this evening.  
  
"Then again, that's what he wanted." Tabby thought sadly.  
  
Now Kurt and Kitty were walking ahead, Kurt glancing over his shoulder at her. Lance fell into step next to her, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"For a change." Tabby thought snidely.  
  
"So vhere do ve vant to go?" Kurt asked aloud, hanging back so that Tabby and Lance could catch up with him and Kitty.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"Vhere do ve vant to go?" Kurt asked again.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying. So girls, WHERE to WE WANT to go?" asked Lance, putting emphasis on every word starting with the letter W.  
  
"I hate him." Kurt thought.  
  
"Um, like, I don't know! Where do you want to go, Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah! WHERE do you WANT to go?" Lance asked, looking at Kurt smugly.  
  
"Shut up, Lance." Tabby said. "Why don't we go to dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds totally great." Kitty said, a little too excited.  
  
"Okay, dinner and a movie it is." Kurt said, beginning to hate the night even more.  
  
Tabby sped up and fell in step next to Kurt, taking his arm in her own. Kurt looked down, and rolled his eyes for her. She grinned and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Just a little bit longer, and he'll have what he wants." Tabby thought, smiling. Then she frowned. "And I guess that I will, too."  
  
The four young mutants found themselves outside of an Italian restaurant, waiting for a table. Kurt had held the door open for the girls. It was a simple gesture that he had barely thought about, but for some reason it had touched them. After about thirty minutes of awkward, forced conversations, they were finally seated. At the four top table, Kurt and Lance sat across from each other, and so did Kitty and Tabby. After ordering, the four sat there, looking from one to the other. Lance and Kurt did their best to try to avoid the other at all costs, and as far as each was concerned, the other wasn't there.  
  
They talked about school, music, and movies over dinner, skirting the obvious conversations about their relationships. Every once in a awhile, Kurt or Tabby would feel someone's hand on their leg or arm, and sure enough, it would be Kitty or Lance (respectively). The tension between Kurt and Kitty was extremely tangible, and Tabby found herself embarrassed by being there. She thought that she had no right to be there to witness Kitty throwing herself at Kurt. It was as if the girl was in heat, and it was awkward to watch.  
  
Every once in awhile, and argument would break out between Lance and Kitty, both keeping hushed, quiet tones. But the animosity between them was palpable. Kurt and Tabby certainly noticed it. Finally, both just quit talking to each other, and settled for talking to the opposite sex of the other couple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
After dinner, the four teens walked a couple of blocks to the movie theater. It was a busy night, and the four stood in line, waiting to get tickets. Tabby tried to stay away from Kurt, to give him and Kitty time together, but it seemed as if Kurt wouldn't let her. He was still holding her hand. Once inside the movie theater, they all realized their mistake. They got to the movie too late. The movie hadn't started, but the seating was a joke. They wouldn't be able to sit together in a group of four. They would have to separate and sit in pairs. Tabby didn't even have to time to suggest who sat with who before Kitty was dragging Kurt away to a pair of seats. Tabby's heart sunk a little more as Kurt watched her over his shoulder, like a man being dragged to his death. Lance took her hand, and pulled her towards the seats in the front of the theater. Kurt and Kitty were sitting in the back.  
  
Kurt was as uncomfortable as ever, as ever during the movie. Kitty grasped her hand in his, but all he could do was think about Tabby.  
  
Down in front, all Tabby could do was think about Kurt.  
  
"I'm telling her after the movie is over." Thought Kurt. "I'm telling her how I feel."  
  
The only problem was, Kurt didn't know exactly what he felt for her. The one thing that he did know was that something wasn't right between him and Kitty, and he didn't think that he could deal with it. Looking down at Lance and Tabby, he saw Lance rubbing her leg, and could almost feel the growl wanting to come out.  
  
Tabby looked over her shoulder at Kurt, feeling a pang of jealousy when she saw his hand in Kitty's. Lance wasn't even paying attention to the movie. He seemed so much more intent on "sexing her up." Closing her eyes, she turned around and focused on the movie.  
  
"Kurt wants Kitty. He doesn't want you. Kurt wants Kitty. He doesn't want you. Kurt wants Kitty. He doesn't want you. You don't deserve a guy as great as Kurt. You deserve a guy like Lance. You don't deserve Kurt." Tabby began repeating to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Okay, well, sorry that the end of the chapter isn't up to snuff, but I think it's pretty "okay." I have to get this chapter up soon, because soon I'll be too busy with "life." Anyhow, I should have the next chapter up sometime after this weekend, so please stay with me here. I think that there's only one or two chapters left. We'll see. It seems like every time I say that, I write five more chapters. I'm suffering from major writers block, so hopefully you'll see me soon. I'm trying to think about some other cartoons/movies/books/comics that I can write fan fics of. Any ideas? I tried writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fic, but that failed miserably.  
  
Later. 


	7. A Refusal to Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Don't be prepared for anything long or especially well written. Writer's block sucks. Anyhow. . .  
  
Thanks to everyone who congratulated me on graduating. It was appreciated.  
  
Beryl: Yeah, I know that Kitty is a little OOC, but that's the beauty of fan fiction. I can do that to her as a kind of revenge for Kurt on the show. . .right? Anyhow, glad like the story so far.  
  
JDH3: I've been pretty lazy and have refused to sign in lately, too. Yeah, it's a little sad for Kurtty people (myself included). I've had to stop myself from turning it into a Kurtty twice now.  
  
Kiki Cabou: Thanks for crossing your fingers. Glad you like the story. I dig Tabby, but she can be pretty annoying on the show sometimes. I hope they do more with her in the future.  
  
Glaivester: I dig the "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" comic. I read in many, many years ago. That's why I hated the movie so much. They ruined the book. Anyhow, thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Electric Russian (Yuri!): okay, I don't get the "I scoured chapter 5 and didn't find anything racist" comment in your last review, and it scares me! And I like Lance suffering too! And don't worry, he won't get anything that he wants.  
  
Okay, enough for now. On to the story. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt sat in his seat, watching the movie. His thoughts were with Tabby, and not the girl who was sitting next to him. As a matter of fact, Kurt had hardly noticed Kitty all night long. All he had noticed was Tabby and Lance, and he noticed the pain in his heart when he saw them together. This was getting to be too much for him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh, and looking down, saw Kitty absentmindedly running her hand along his leg. Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed, and continued to at least try to watch the movie. Kitty peeked at Kurt from the corner of her eye, wondering if he had even noticed her hand.  
  
Down towards the front, Tabby was in the same situation as Kurt: someone's hand was on her thigh, and she wanted it gone. Lance had been handling her all night long, and she was beginning to get pretty tired of it.  
  
"Thank God this movie is almost over. It must be close to over, at least." Tabby thought.  
  
Sure enough, at that moment, the movie ended, and the lights came up as the credits began to roll. Tabby looked over her shoulder to find Kurt, and saw him standing, with Kitty gripping his hand tight to her.  
  
"Jesus, does she want to date him or own him?" thought Tabby, realizing that with a girl like Kitty, it was probably the latter.  
  
The four teens met up outside of the theater, Kurt and Lance trading dirty looks, and Kitty glaring at Tabby as Tabby took Kurt's arm in her own.  
  
"Okay, well, if you two don't mind, I have some stuff to talk about with Kurt. So we'll see you in a little bit. We're taking a walk." Tabby said.  
  
"Well, what about. . .?" Kitty began.  
  
"Ve'll see you in a little bit, Katzchen." Kurt said, turning around with Tabby.  
  
When the two were a safe distance away, they looked over their shoulders to make certain that they weren't being followed. When they realized that they hadn't been, they quickly ran into an alley and turned to each other, laughing.  
  
"Oh my God! She's gonna rape you!" Tabby said through the laughs.  
  
"Seriously! And Lance! How many hands has he got?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Feels like twenty." Tabby said.  
  
Finally, their laughter died down, and the two looked each other in the eye.  
  
"So, I guess everyzing is vorking out for you." Kurt said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"You can't say anything to him." Tabby thought. "You don't deserve him. Remember that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess the plan worked." Tabby said aloud.  
  
"Jah."  
  
"Kitty certainly seems to have taken a liking to you." Tabby said.  
  
"Jah. Jah, she has. I. . .I. . .Tabby?" Kurt said, looking back up at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Tabby asked, holding her breath.  
  
"I vas zinking. . .maybe. . .ve. . .you know, us. . ." Kurt said.  
  
"Stop, Kurt." Tabby said.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Stop. I don't know what you're about to say, but I have a feeling that it's gonna be a huge mistake."  
  
"But, Tabby, I don't zink zat my feelings for Kitty are ze same as my feelings for. . ."  
  
"Kurt! Stop! Listen, we did this for a reason, yes?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah, but. . ." Kurt began.  
  
"But nothing! Listen, you wanted Kitty! You got her!" Tabby said, turning away from Kurt.  
  
"And you vanted Lance." Kurt said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did." Tabby said.  
  
"Did?" Kurt asked, almost hopeful.  
  
"Do." Tabby said without turning around to face him.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Kurt said. "I von't say anyzing zen."  
  
Kurt began to walk away from her and out of the alley.  
  
"Don't stay here too long. I hope zat I didn't ruin our friendship by even suggesting. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. You didn't." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt walked out of the alley, leaving Tabby there. Tabby finally turned around, and wiped her eyes. The last thing that she wanted was Mr. Chivalrous to see her crying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kitty and Lance were standing against a wall near the movie theater, their arms crossed and eyes forward. Neither of them had spoken since Kurt and Tabby had left.  
  
"So, uh, you sure you're gonna be happy with Fuzz Butt?" Lance asked.  
  
"Let's see. . .he opens doors for his girlfriend, he paid for her dinner, he paid for her movie ticket, he was attentive and made certain that she was happy. Yeah. Yeah, you know what? I think I'm gonna be just fine." Kitty said.  
  
"Whatever." Said Lance.  
  
Kurt walked up to them, smiling nervously at Kitty.  
  
"Hey, vhat's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Lance and I just, like, totally broke up." Kitty said, smiling at Kurt.  
  
"Oh. Really?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yup." Lance said, looking bored with the situation. He kept looking over Kurt's shoulder for Tabby.  
  
"Jah, vell, so did Tabby and I." Kurt said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kitty yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Kurt gave her a look that read "What in the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kitty began to coo.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, and pushed himself off of the wall.  
  
"Where's Tabby?" Lance asked.  
  
"She vas down zat alley two blocks zat vay." Kurt said, pointing down the street.  
  
"Thanks, Fur Ball. Now stay away from her."  
  
Kurt and Kitty watched Lance walk off. Once he was gone, Kitty threw her arms around Kurt, pulling his face down to his.  
  
"Oh, Kurt! This is, like, so great! Now we can totally be together!" Kitty said.  
  
"Oh jah?"  
  
"Totally! You're single, I'm single, we're both single!" Kitty sang, jumping up and down.  
  
Kurt laughed.  
  
"Jah, I guess so, Katzchen." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty pulled his face down to hers and planted another kiss on him. Kurt tried as hard as he could to fall into that kiss. He tried hard to not pay attention to anything but her lips. Maybe that was his mistake. The kiss was still lifeless. He opened his eyes, and saw her eyes were closed. He broke the kiss and hugged her, trying his best to look over her shoulder for Tabby. Kitty, however, continued to turn in circles, and he couldn't see. Sighing, he squeezed Kitty harder, closing his eyes, and wishing he was with someone else.  
  
Tabby watched from down the street, tears still in her eyes. She stood there until Lance finally found her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Tabby had watched Kitty jump up and down and embrace Kurt.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you have everything in the world to be happy about, little girl. You've got a great guy and you just dumped Lance. There's nothing wrong in "Kitty Town," is there?" Tabby thought to herself.  
  
Why didn't she just let Kurt say it? Why didn't she just let herself be herself like she did with Kurt. When she was with him, she didn't have to put on the show that she did for others. She could truly just be herself. And now that was gone. He wouldn't have the time for her anymore. And would Kitty even let him hang out with her, even as a friend? Tabby seriously doubted it.  
  
Tabby had begun to cry when she saw the kiss, and hated herself for not taking a chance on the fuzzball. That's when Lance had found her.  
  
"You lookin' at that?" Lance asked, motioning towards Kitty and Kurt. "Pretty sick, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Tabby whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, they deserve each other." Lance said.  
  
"No. No they don't. Or at least one of them doesn't." Tabby thought.  
  
"Besides, I'm here to take care of you now." Lance said, putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"You are?" Tabby asked, turning around.  
  
"You bet." Lance said, and kissed Tabby.  
  
Tabby closed her eyes, and did her best to try to pretend that he was Kurt.  
  
It was in vain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I know, I know! Short chapter. Can't be helped. Sorry about the long wait for a short chapter. Not only did I graduate and have a lot of parties to go to, but I'm also suffering from a really bad case of writers block. I almost decided to abandon the story, or just take it off of FF.net. But I'm trying to work through it now. Anyhow, I'll have something up in a day or two, and I'll try to make it extra long so that it makes up for this one.  
  
Later. 


	8. Mistakes Realized a Month Later

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Well, I guess I'm going to have to go on with this story, apparently under pain of death. Or foot tickling (although that sounds like a "come on" Mrs. Trunks' Mom!). I was planning on this being the last chapter, although once I started writing it, it started to come much easier. Yeah, I know Kitty's pretty OOC, but hey, I think her dating Lance is pretty OOC, and that's actually in the cartoon! That's what I get for being a X-Men comic fan from way back, though. Anyhow, the story is nearing its conclusion. There's probably only one more chapter coming. Maybe two chapters, though. Hm.  
  
For those of you who've just started reading this story, and not my others, and who have mentioned you like Kurtty, I have a series of four Kurtty stories that others seemed to have really liked. Look it up under my profile.  
  
RedLion2: yeah, I've seen POTC four times now, and I just can't figure out how to write a fic for it. I'm actually studying up on pirate lore, and my girl and I are taking a vacation to Key West for our three year anniversary next month, so maybe I'll be inspired. I LOVE THE FLORIDA KEYS! Anyhow, I'll keep working, and expect a new chapter from you soon. SOON! Please. . .?!?  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Hahaha! That's cool! Thanks for the congrats! And as for how you think this'll end up, well, you're probably right. Read below, and you may feel vindicated.  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: That still sounds like a come on, but I'll take it! And watch out for those fences. They're dangerous.  
  
NoSignYet: Yeah, I know it's kinda cliché, but it's also kinda my revenge on Kitty. Anyhow, read this chapter, and it may be explained.  
  
RogueHobbit: I want to see that picture when you're done!  
  
And finally, Electric Russian: Okay, I'm not scared anymore, but I'm still not certain why you're looking for racism in my stories. Anyhow, Tabby will see the errors of her ways! You let your guard down too soon! Tabby will realize the mistake she made. Promise! Glad you're still around.  
  
More shout-outs later. Getting too long. Maybe I should move them to the end, but I want everyone to know that they're mentioned as soon as possible. I'll keep 'em here. I write for you guys, after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt sat at the lunch table with Kitty, watching her eat. It disturbed him. She took the smallest bites out of her salad, and then would chew each bite twenty-seven times. And then, she would purposefully not eat the rest of her food when she had only finished half of it. She was practically starving herself. She complained of hunger pains, but she refused to eat all of her food, even if it was a low fat salad. Sighing to himself, Kurt shook his head.  
  
"I was, like, so hungry!" Kitty said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"You'll be hungry again in ten minutes if you don't eat ze rest of your food." Kurt said.  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes. You vill. You alvays complain about hunger pains after lunch, and it's because you don't finish your lunch." Kurt said, a little testily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Forget it." Kurt said, waving her off.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna forget it! You wanna, like, explain to me what you meant?"  
  
"Good job, Kurt." Scott said.  
  
Kurt could hear Evan whisper to Jean "I miss when she sat with Lance."  
  
"Vhat I meant, is zat you starve yourself. And for vhat?" Kurt said, standing up to her questioning.  
  
"Starving myself? I'm totally not! I just watch what I eat." Kitty said.  
  
"Jah. So do I. I vatch it as you dump most of it into ze trash."  
  
"So I don't eat a ton like your whale of an ex-girlfriend! So what?" Kitty yelled.  
  
The entire table drew a collective breath. Kurt's eyes widened, and Kitty smiled a triumphant smile.  
  
"That'll, like, fix him." Kitty thought.  
  
"Tabby. . .is not. . .fat." Kurt said.  
  
"Whatever." Kitty said, looking back down at her salad.  
  
"Take it back, Katzchen." She heard Kurt say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take it back. Take back vhat you just said."  
  
"No."  
  
"Take it back, Kitty!" Kurt said, his voice and temper rising.  
  
"No. Why should I?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because if vas wrong. Because it vas mean. And because it's not true." Kurt said.  
  
"Who cares. Kurt, like, maybe I should explain something to you. I'M your girlfriend. She's your EX-girlfriend."  
  
"So zat makes it okay for you to make fun of someone who's still mein friend?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to class." Kitty said. She got up and left, dumping the remaining part of her lunch into the trash.  
  
"Zhere she goes again." Kurt said absentmindedly.  
  
The others were still staring at Kurt.  
  
"Okay, Kurt. So tell us what the problem is." Evan said.  
  
"Vas do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking back up at the rest of them.  
  
"You chase Kitty for a year. And then you get her. Now, it's not exactly as if you're sweeping her off of her feet." Evan said.  
  
"Vhat? Am I supposed to appease her every second of every day?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, it is Kitty you're talking about." Scott said, prompting Jean to smack him on the back of the head.  
  
"Kurt, Ah think it's kinda weird, too." Marie said. "We're not used ta seein' ya take up for yourself with her."  
  
"Vell, let's just say zat I finally got vhat I zought I vanted, but it's not vhat I zought it vould be." Kurt said, exasperated.  
  
Leaving the others with their mouths hanging open, Kurt left the table as well. He had definitely had enough. This was becoming obscenely ridiculous.  
  
It had started from the moment Kitty had kissed him outside of that movie theater. The kiss had never changed. It was as cold and passionless as it had ever been. And then there was the question of sex. Kurt hadn't had sex with Kitty. Kurt was still a virgin. Kitty, however, had done everything she could possibly have done to change that. This made Kurt severely uncomfortable. He had actually taken to hiding lest Kitty find him in a compromising situation. He took a shower in a different bathroom every time he bathed.  
  
He had seriously tried to give Kitty every chance he could, but the more he got to know her in a romantic relationship, the more he regretted being in that relationship. He missed being strictly her friend. He also found himself missing Tabby a lot. He and Tabby had tried to hang out since that night a month ago, but Kitty hadn't been too happy about it. He had spent most of a night trying to console his new girlfriend, who cried for about two hours straight, accusing him of cheating on her. Since then, he hadn't seen much of Tabby. And when he tried to talk to her at school, it seemed that Kitty or Lance was always getting in the way.  
  
Kurt walked back into the building, becoming increasingly more upset.  
  
Outside, Tabby watched him, and moved towards him. Unfortunately, Lance caught her by her arm and guided her back to his table. Looking over her shoulder, she threw Kurt one last longing look, and then turned back to Lance, and to her own disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
After school, Kitty was nowhere to be found. Scott, Jean, Marie, Evan and Kurt waited and waited, but no one knew where she was.  
  
"She better hurry up. If I'm late for Mr. Logan's training session, I may as well shoot myself in the head." Said Marie.  
  
"Kurt, you're her boyfriend." Scott said.  
  
Kurt looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Jah? And?" Kurt asked after a couple seconds of silence.  
  
"So. . .why don't you go find her?" Scott asked.  
  
"Vhy me?" Kurt demanded.  
  
"You're her boyfriend. You can teleport. The rest of us have to get home." Evan said, sliding into the back of Scott's car.  
  
"Just find a private place and teleport home with her." Jean said, putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder before getting into the passenger seat.  
  
"Sorry, Fuzzy, gotta get home, ya know?" Marie said, a look of regret in her eyes.  
  
Kurt watched as the four of them drove off campus.  
  
"Great. So I'm her boyfriend. So vhat?" Kurt said, walking back towards the school to look for Kitty.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Well, aren't you dating that foreign exchange kid?" the boy asked.  
  
"Kurt?!? No! I'm, like, totally not dating him. I mean, I'm kinda seeing him, but it's not serious or anything!" Kitty said.  
  
Kitty was still standing at her locker. She was talking to a senior by the name of Brian Jennings who she had calculus with. Kitty thought he was really cute, and even though she was with Kurt, she couldn't help but lie. This guy she had a crush on over a year ago was totally talking to her! And he seemed interested!  
  
"What Kurt doesn't know won't kill him." Kitty thought.  
  
"So, then, you're free this weekend?" Brian asked, smiling and moving closer to her.  
  
Kitty thought as quickly as she could. She wasn't free this weekend. Today was Friday, and she had a training session after Marie tonight. Tomorrow night was Saturday, and she had a date with Kurt. Not that she was looking forward to it anymore. She'd really rather go out with Brian tomorrow night, and now that she thought about it, she could probably make up some excuse to Kurt so that she could go out. She could tell him that she had to study with a friend from calculus. Which, as she'd be out with Brian, wouldn't be that big of a lie.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Kitty ventured.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Brian said, and then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Kitty brought her lips up to his, hesitantly, until they touched. He was such a great kisser! Kurt never seemed to like kissing her, so this was great!  
  
Leaning against the wall, Kurt smiled a grateful and bemused smile.  
  
"Pick you up at seven." Brian said, walking away down the hall.  
  
"See ya." Kitty said, breathless, watching him walk away.  
  
She watched until he was gone. Then she stood there still, wondering just what in the hell she had just done. She had cheated on Kurt! Kurt! Her boyfriend! Her best friend! Then, she heard a voice next to her ear.  
  
"Hello, Liebchen." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty reeled around, looking extremely scared.  
  
"Kurt! Like, how long have you been there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Long enough." Kurt said, trying to look stern. This was pretty hard since a smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Kurt! I'm so sorry! Listen, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"Kitty! Be quiet for a minute!" Kurt said.  
  
"Okay." Kitty said, bracing herself to be yelled at.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty was silent for a moment, a look of confusion coming over her face.  
  
"You're not?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kitty, are you happy in our relationship?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty, listen to me, okay? Are you really happy?"  
  
Kitty thought for a moment, and then looked down at the floor.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"I didn't zink so." Kurt said.  
  
"I don't think that you really like me." Kitty said, still looking at her feet.  
  
"Kitty, for a year, zhere vas no ozzer zought in my head but to love you. I couldn't control my emotions for you. But zings change over time. People change."  
  
"So you don't like me anymore?"  
  
"Oh, Katzchen, I do. I love you. But not like zis. You are mein friend. I can't love you as anyzing more. And as so, I can't expect you to hang around." Kurt said.  
  
"It's Tabby, isn't it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know vhat my feelings are for Tabby."  
  
"She's lucky, you know. I really wanted things to work out between us, Kurt. I really, really did." Kitty said.  
  
"I vish zey could haff."  
  
"So we're breaking up." Kitty said aloud.  
  
"Jah. Unless you're into something kinky between you, Brian and I, vhich if zat's so, I haff to tell you I don't zink I'm into zat." Kurt said, smiling.  
  
"Shut up!" Kitty said, playfully punching Kurt on the arm.  
  
"But, jah, ve are breaking up."  
  
"Okay." Kitty said, looking into Kurt's eyes. "But, um, I hope you won't, like, be freaked out if I tell you that I'll always wonder what it could have been like.  
  
"And I'm not saying zat I von't. And for all ve know, Katzchen, zings might change in ze future."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry that it had to happen like this, though. We can still be friends, right?"  
  
"Of course." Kurt said, hugging her.  
  
Kitty hugged him back and then pulled away.  
  
"I'm guessing the others are gone now, huh?" she asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Jah. Zey left, so you haff to go home viz me." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh great. Not only am I sad, but now I get to be sick from teleporting, too." She joked.  
  
The two of them laughed, and then walked out of the school together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Come on, Tabby! You've been holding out for a month now!" Lance yelled.  
  
Lance was lying on his bed, his shirt off. Tabby was sitting on the edge of it, crying. Her shirt was off as well, but her bra was still on, though not from Lance's lack of trying to take it off.  
  
"I'm not ready for this, Lance." Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, but you were ready for it with Fuzzy Butt, huh?" Lance asked. "I guarantee you it'll be better with me. At least I won't leave fur all over you clothes."  
  
"Why don't you shut up, Lance?" Tabby asked, reeling on him. "I swear to God, if I have to listen to you much more, I may kill you."  
  
Tabby got up off of his bed, drying her eyes and putting her shirt back on.  
  
"This was a mistake." Tabby said.  
  
"What was?" Lance asked.  
  
"You. You were a mistake. No. Strike that. Having any amount of feelings for you was a mistake. And to think that I gave up on something that could have been great, and that I gave it up for you. . .makes me sick."  
  
"Oh, because you're so great?" Lance asked, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. "Let me tell you something, you should be thankful that I ever took an interest in you. No one would date you except for some little demon-looking freak, and I'M the mistake?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you are." Tabby said.  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you leave? We'll sort this out tomorrow." Lance said.  
  
"No we won't."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's means that we're over." Tabby answered. "I'm sick of the way you treat me. I'm not some prize. I'm not a thing. I'm not someone who you try to fuck when you have nothing else better to do."  
  
"What?!? I don't try. . ." Lance began.  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
Tabby bent over the bed, putting her shoes on.  
  
"Listen, baby, we can figure this out. Maybe if you just lay back down with me. . ." Lance said, sitting up and rubbing her shoulders. ". . .we can just, you know, have some fun and forget this ever happened. I don't blame you. That furry freak probably messed you up. You don't know what a normal relationship is like after dating a demon."  
  
Tabby shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and turned around to look Lance in the eyes.  
  
"You are pathetic, and you make me sick." She said, and got up and left the room.  
  
"Then you can get the hell out of this house!" Lance yelled back at her, smoke swirling around his head.  
  
Tabby walked down the hall and towards her room. Entering, she slammed the door shut and threw herself on to her bed, sobbing into her pillows. She knew that she had done this to herself, and she couldn't think of any way out of it. She wanted to leave this house. In truth, she wanted to leave it a month ago when her and Lance had started dating. He had done things to her that were tantamount to date rape. The last thing that she wanted to do was to go on living in the boardinghouse. But what other options were open to her? She had nowhere else to go. Her family didn't want anything to do with her because she was a mutant, and her father was in prison. Not that she'd go back to him anyhow. He'd probably just use her to rob someplace again.  
  
Drying her eyes, she turned onto her side. The framed picture of her and Kurt was still there. Smiling, she remembered that day. As part of their plan, Kurt had invited her to the Institute on a Saturday that they had a big barbecue. Everyone was eating, swimming, playing volleyball, and for the first time in a long time, Tabby had regretted leaving. Kurt had made her feel so comfortable there that she had thought about moving back in. Then it hit her. She could move back into the Xavier Institute! Maybe if she could talk to Professor Xavier, he'd take her back.  
  
Sighing, she shut her eyes and tried to think of what she would say. She had to get out of here. It wasn't that she felt unsafe here. Well, not quite. However, she knew that she couldn't go on living here.  
  
And she'd be closer to Kurt. And even though she knew he was with Kitty now, just being close to him would make her feel so much better.  
  
Opening her eyes, she smiled at the picture of them together, closed her eyes again, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
So there ya go. Kurt and Kitty are broken up, and so have Lance and Tabby. Of course, Kurt and Tabby don't know that the other one is single. Like the sands of time, these are the days of our lives. This is so soap opera that it's funny. But I still dig the story, and I'm glad you guys and gals do as well. And to let everyone know, I'm thinking of a couple of different stories to start on when I'm done with this one. One idea is a Kingdom Hearts story. Another is a POTC story. I have an idea for a LOTR story, and of course, about 5677372549726987 ideas for X-Men and X-Men: Evolution. We'll see.  
  
Later. 


	9. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Hey, if anyone is looking for some cool stories to read, and if you haven't found them yet, try out InsanePenman's stories "Way Too Much Fuzzy Loving," and "Endless Tears." Especially if you love Kurt-angst and some Kurtty.  
  
Electric Russian: Ah! I see! The "racy" comment meant that they was a little, er. . .um. . .uh. . .sexy stuff going on. Racy = sexual innuendo. Racist and racy aren't the same. Anyhow, THANKS! I'm glad you really seemed to like that chapter. I hope you like these last two as well.  
  
RedLion2: You never cease to amaze me in how much you get my stories. Yeah, Tabby did put Kurt in front of her own emotions. I thought it was pretty cool, too. Anyhow, glad you liked it. Coughcoughshadowsofconfusioncoughcough.  
  
JDH3: Absolutely. Things can always change. Probably not in this little AU, but who knows? Anyhow, I'm glad you're still digging it. And now for the same treatment I gave RedLion. Ahem. . .coughcoughtunnelsoflovecoughcough.  
  
I really don't mean to bother you two (RedLion and JDH3) so I hope you know I'm only half serious! Let's just say I'm anxiously awaiting a new chapter from both of you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Xavier sat in his office, content from a large breakfast with the students. Looking down at his calendar, he went over the day's events and meetings in his head. This morning Scott, Kurt and Jean all had a training session with Logan. The new mutants would soon be training with Logan, but for now, they had a training session scheduled with Hank. Evan was free today, and had requested for a ride to a skate competition. Ororo would be driving him. Xavier himself had a meeting with Marie to discuss her progress at the Institute, and Kitty would be training herself for most of the day.  
  
The phone rang, and Xavier picked it up on the second ring, after putting his itinerary down.  
  
"Hello?" Xavier said.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Xavier said again.  
  
Still, there was nothing but silence. Xavier reached out with his powers, and felt for who was on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Tabitha? Are you still there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Tabby said.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise, Tabitha. How can I help you?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"I was. . .wondering. . .um. . .if I. . .could, uh. . ." Tabby began, stuttering her way through her question.  
  
Tabby was about to hand up when Professor Xavier smiled on the other end of the line.  
  
"Of course you may return to the Institute Tabitha. You always had that choice, and you will always have a home here." He said.  
  
"Really?" Tabby asked, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Of course. Is the Brotherhood causing you problems? Do you need some help, or possibly someone to pick you up?" Xavier asked, concerned for her safety.  
  
"No. No, I should be fine." Tabby said. "I've already packed, and I'll just walk to the mansion."  
  
"Okay, Tabitha. But, remember that if you get into any trouble, we're only a phone call away." Xavier said out loud.  
  
"Or even a shorter distance." Tabby heard his voice in her head.  
  
"Yes, Professor. And, Professor? I'm sorry." Tabby said.  
  
"What on earth do you have to be sorry for, Tabitha?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I'm sorry that I left in the first place." Tabby said.  
  
"Tabitha, we all make mistakes in life. We all need to learn about ourselves, and find our own way in this world. That's what youth is for. There are no ill feelings harbored towards you. And you are more than welcome here. I'm sure you are even missed."  
  
"Thank you so much." Tabby said, her eyes tearing again.  
  
"We'll see you soon, Tabitha." Xavier said.  
  
"Bye." Tabby said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Xavier smiled in his seat. Wonderful! Tabitha would be returning to the Institute. He had such high hopes for that girl. There was more to her than most people took the time to see, with the exception of Kurt. No one really understood why Tabitha acted the way she sometimes did. It was a defense, so that no one would get to know that "real her." So many people had left her during the course of her life, she purposely didn't get close to anyone else. That way, no one would ever leave her, because no one would ever BE with her.  
  
Wheeling back under his desk, he called out for his X-Men who were still at the mansion.  
  
"Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Marie. . .please meet me in my office now." They all heard in their minds.  
  
Kurt was the first there, appearing in his signature puff of smoke and smell of sulfur and brimstone. The others showed up one by one, standing next to Kurt. Professor Xavier smiled and greeted them all one by one before telling them why he had called them there.  
  
"X-Men, we'll be having another mutant with us shortly." Xavier said.  
  
All of the X-Men nodded.  
  
"That is, one will be returning to us. Tabitha will be returning to us." Xavier said.  
  
Kurt's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Is she okay? Did Lance hurt her? Or her fazzer?" Kurt asked, immediately panicked and worried about Tabby.  
  
"No, no, she's fine, Kurt. She simply realizes that she's made some. . .mistakes. And she wants to rectify them." Xavier said.  
  
Xavier went on about what room she would be staying in, what training he wanted for her, and how the X-Men were to help her. All Kurt could think about, however, was that she'd be here, close to him. He wondered what her boyfriend thought about it. What was Lance saying about it? Was Tabby moving to be closer to him? Of course not! Why would she do that? She had what she wanted. She had Lance! Kurt was the one who was alone.  
  
Xavier released the students after his talk with them, and noticed the hurt and dejected look on Kurt's face.  
  
"Kurt, will you please remain here with me?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Kurt said, and sat down as the others left, casting questioning looks back at him.  
  
After the others had left, Professor Xavier turned his full attention on Kurt.  
  
"You seem troubled, Kurt. Tell me, does this news of Tabitha moving back to the mansion bother you?"  
  
Kurt shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"There's no need to worry, Kurt. Please, tell me what's wrong." Xavier said.  
  
"Vell, Herr Professor, you know zat Tabby and I had somezing of a relationship a little vhile back." Kurt said.  
  
"Is that what you two call your ploy to make Kitty and Lance jealous?" Xavier asked with a smile.  
  
"Um. . .jah. You know?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I am a telepath, Kurt." Xavier said, the small smile still playing on his face. "Don't worry about it, Kurt. Please continue."  
  
"Vell, jah. It vas a trick. But, somezing happened zat I didn't. . .never zought. . .could happen."  
  
"You developed feelings for her, equal to, if not more than, your feelings for Kitty." Xavier said, nodding knowingly.  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"And now you're worried about how you'll react when she's living here again."  
  
Kurt nodded once again.  
  
"Well, Kurt, all I can tell you is that things work out the way that they do for a reason." Xavier said.  
  
"I suppose so, Professor. Kurt said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurt. Things will work out. And remember, you know Tabby better than anyone else here. She may be in need of a friend." Xavier said.  
  
Kurt paused for a moment before he walked out of the office.  
  
"Zat's almost exactly vhat I'm afraid of. I can't help but vant to be more zan just her friend." Kurt said.  
  
Xavier smiled as Kurt walked out of his office.  
  
"Oh, to be young again." Xavier thought and shook his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
When the others had left Kurt and the Professor in Xavier's office, Jean had followed Kitty, trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with this, Kitty?" Jean asked.  
  
"With what?" Kitty asked, stopping and turning around.  
  
"With Kurt's ex-girlfriend moving back into the Institute." Jean said.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah. Kurt and I aren't, like, together anymore." Kitty said, turning back around.  
  
"You're not?" Jean asked, reaching out to Kitty's shoulder and stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Nope. We broke up yesterday." Kitty said, turning around to face Jean again.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"It just wasn't working out. For either of us."  
  
"So, you're okay with it? Breaking up?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. I totally wish it had worked out. He's, like, this totally incredible, great guy. And I'll always wonder what it could have been like. I even told him that yesterday. I guess that our timing was just bad." Kitty said with a sad smile on her face.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"Plus, I think he's in love with Tabby." Kitty said, and then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jean asked as Kitty doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
  
"His head's gonna, like, totally explode when she moves back in!" Kitty said, laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
Jean looked at her, astonished and more than a little confused. Shaking her head, she left the younger girl laughing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later, Kitty." Jean said as she walked away. "I have a training session with Kurt and Scott in ten minutes. Don't die of a heart attack."  
  
Kitty continued to laugh after Jean left. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground, and because she was in an emotional state even when she was laughing, she fell through the floor and onto the floor below.  
  
"Ow." She said, getting up and rubbing her elbow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tabby arrived at the mansion around eleven o'clock in the morning. She was carrying only one suitcase and had her duffel bag hanging off of her back. Sighing, she punched her old code into the security gate, and was happy to see that it hadn't been changed. Smiling at the show of confidence in her character that Xavier obviously had, she entered the grounds. She was beginning to regret not taking Xavier up on the offer of a ride, but as she was almost "home," she didn't mind that much.  
  
When she reached the front door, she remembered that she no longer had a key, and so she rang the doorbell. Jean, who had been sitting in the rec room since she had gotten out of Logan's training session early, perked her head up at the sound of the bell. She got up off of the couch, and walked to the front door. She knew who it would be before she opened the door, and smiled at Tabby.  
  
"Hey, Tabby. How're you?" Jean asked, moving aside so that Tabby could enter.  
  
"Sweaty. And you?" Tabby asked.  
  
Jean laughed.  
  
"I'm good. Want me to show you to your new room?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sure. Could you help me with this?" Tabby asked, motioning to her suitcase.  
  
Jean nodded and took it, gesturing towards the stairs to Tabby.  
  
"So, how is everyone?" Tabby asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Everyone's good. Scott is still Mr. Excitement." Jean said.  
  
It was Tabby's turn to laugh. She wasn't at the Institute for long, but she still got the joke.  
  
"Evan is at a skate competition with Storm. Marie is just as surly as ever. Kitty is good. So is Kurt. He's down in a training session with Scott right now."  
  
"Oh." Tabby said.  
  
The two girls walked up two flights of stairs, and onto the girls' floor. Turning her head to look inside an open room, Tabby smiled at Rahne and Amara, both of the girls smiling back at her.  
  
"So how's Kurt doing?" Tabby asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
"Oh, you know Kurt. He's his same, usual, sometimes exasperating self." Jean said.  
  
"Yeah." Tabby said, not daring to ask the question that she really wanted the answer to.  
  
"Kitty says that she thinks he's falling in love." Jean said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Uh-huh." Tabby said, feeling a pain in her heart.  
  
"Well, anyhow, here's your room." Jean said, opening up a door.  
  
Tabby entered her new room. Well, it certainly wasn't as large as her room at the boardinghouse, but the mansion felt more like a home than the boardinghouse ever had. She was happy to be among fellow mutants that weren't as violent or callous as the ones that she had just left. Turning around, she felt Jean's eyes on her. She smiled at the older girl, and put her duffel bag on her bed. Sitting down, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Good to be home?" Jean asked.  
  
"Great." Tabby said, smiling back at Jean.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your own." Jean said. "If you need anything, well, you know where most everything is. If you don't, just ask."  
  
"Do I need to see Professor Xavier?" Tabby asked, standing back up.  
  
"No, you don't. He's actually pretty busy today. He'll probably make a general announcement about you moving back in at dinner." Jean said. "Anyhow, see ya around."  
  
"See ya." Tabby said, watching Jean leave.  
  
Tabby laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes again. Sleep was going to overtake her soon. She wanted to unpack first, but the chances of that happening were highly unlikely. Her mind drifted back to Kurt, and to Jean's comment about him falling in love. Well, good for Kurt. He had what he had wanted. She tried to hardest to be happy for him. She shook her head, knowing that it wasn't possible. In her mind, she hoped that Kitty was good to him, and did everything that she could to be worthy of him. Not wanting to cry, Tabby laid her head on her pillow and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Yet another chapter in the proverbial can. Okay, so there's one more chapter to go. Writer's block seems to have left me. Maybe I just needed a little bit of time off. Or maybe I've just been really, really, really hung over. Probably the latter. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up pretty fast. I've also just realized that I've made Lance look disgusting because he's a smoker. Well, maybe not disgusting, but I've used it to make him look bad. And I'm a smoker! So those of you too young to smoke, look at Lance, and don't smoke! And to those of you who do smoke, sorry for making us look bad. But we kinda are.  
  
Later. 


	10. You Get What You Need

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: "Edward Scissorhands" is one of the best films ever made. I'm sitting here listening to the soundtrack (in my personal opinion, the best music ever written for a film), and I was thinking of writing an Kurtty version of the movie. Hm. Probably too hard. Anyhow, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you like this, the last chapter.  
  
I'm just going to give everyone one big shout-out. It's seriously really cool that all of you like this. I was seriously expecting something like 20 or less reviews for the duration of this story, and by the time you read this it may have reached 70 reviews. That means a lot to me. So thank you all so much.  
  
I can't wait until 10:30 a.m. New X-Men: Evolution episodes. Yay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kurt walked slowly out of the danger room towards the locker room. His feet hurt. His hands hurt. His back hurt. His head hurt. Pain had pretty much settled into every nook and cranny of his body. Even his throat was sore. Logan had really run Scott and Kurt through some pretty tough situations in the danger room this morning. Although, Kurt was somewhat glad of it. He could concentrate on not being killed, instead of concentrating on Tabby. Of course, now that he was out of the danger room, and his training sessions were over for the weekend, he suddenly began to dread seeing Tabby again. What would he do? How should he act? These questions and more ran through his head as he entered the locker room and headed towards the showers.  
  
Scott wasn't far behind him. Kurt was glad that teleporting was his mutant power. He, unlike Scott, could get out of most situations pretty quickly and effectively. Unfortunately, Scott couldn't, and had taken the brunt of an attack by a particularly vicious robot. Scott was now limping, and finally took the chance to sit down on a bench while Kurt took off his shirt.  
  
"That. . .really. . .sucked." Kurt said, sitting down gingerly.  
  
"Well, it's important to run through the tough sims so that we'll be ready for anything." Scott said, looking for a towel while taking off his own shirt.  
  
"Jah. Sure. Tell me, Scott. . .do you every say anyzing zat isn't a company line?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Shut up, Kurt." Scott said, shaking his head.  
  
The two separated to opposite ends of the room to claim a shower.  
  
"Zat's right! Go to zat end! I don't vant you peeking at me and getting jealous!" Kurt called after Scott.  
  
"SHUT UP, KURT!" he heard Scott yell.  
  
Kurt laughed at his little joke, feeling glad to be happy again. Then he wondered why he hadn't been happy. Then he remembered that Tabby was moving back in today. And then, as if magically, he was in a bad mood again.  
  
"Life sucks, Scott!" Kurt called out.  
  
"Why's that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Zis whole "Tabby moving back in" zing is going to kill me." Kurt said.  
  
"Still have some unresolved feelings about your ex, Kurt? How's Kitty feel about that?"  
  
"Vell, she's mein ex now, too." Kurt called out.  
  
"Really? When did that happen?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
Scott's head popped up around the corner, causing Kurt to yelp and cover his private parts.  
  
"Were you that mad about having to find her and drive her home?" Scott asked.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez. Sorry. Anyhow, is that what happened?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, it just vasn't vorking out for us. And yes. . .I do haff some unresolved feelings towards Tabby."  
  
"Wow. Her moving back in must be awkward." Scott said.  
  
"Vell, JAH!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Calm down. Well, just talk to her, man. That's the best advice that I can give you."  
  
"Jah. Just talk to her." Kurt mimicked.  
  
"Well, if you don't want my advice. . ." Scott began.  
  
"Zank you, Big Brozzer Scott. Now close your eyes, I'm getting out." Kurt said, turning the faucet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kurt had toweled off and then he teleported to his room, getting out his brushes. He slowly and methodically brushed his body, getting rid of loose fur and untangling clumps in his fur. He painstakingly took time in getting dressed, choosing his outfit and then brushing his hair back off of his face. He wanted to look nice, although he couldn't figure out why. Tabby was still dating Lance, even though he wasn't with Kitty any longer. He couldn't expect Tabby to leave Lance for him. That would be ridiculous. But then why did she move back into the mansion? Why did she leave the boardinghouse? Had Lance hurt her? Growling, he thought that Lance had better pray to God that he hadn't harmed a hair on Tabby's head. Otherwise, there'd be hell to pay, and Kurt would be the one coming to collect.  
  
He quickly remembered what room Professor Xavier said she would be staying in, and quickly teleported to her door. It was closed. Great. Now he would have to knock and there'd be a big, fake scene where the two of them would feel completely awkward. Kurt raised his hand, balled it into a fist, and prepared himself to knock. His fist hung there. And hung there. And hung there. And hung there. No matter what, it seemed as if he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He was scared for the first time in a long time, and he didn't know what he should do. He could simply teleport in, but she'd probably be either scared or angry. Possibly both.  
  
Kurt backed away from the door, and then heard a sound on his left. Whipping his head around, he saw that Jean, Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara were all staring at him from down the hall, watching his every move. When they saw him look at them, Jubilee and Amara stuck their heads back into their rooms. Rahne hadn't, and both she and Jean were smiling at him.  
  
"Do it!" Jean whispered from down the hall. "Knock."  
  
"Vill you quit watching me?!?" Kurt whispered fiercely.  
  
"Knock, Kurt! Go ahead!" Rahne whispered at him.  
  
"Yeah, do it!" Jubilee said, peeking her head back out at the sound of the other whispers, and then quickly pulling it back in when she saw the look that Kurt gave her.  
  
"Talk to her!" he heard Jean say in his head.  
  
"I vill, if you all just leave me alone!" Kurt thought.  
  
Jean smiled, and motioned for the other girls to go away. Their heads all disappeared as if they were meerkats, and Jean smiled at him before pulling her own head in.  
  
Kurt watched and then turned back to the door. It seemed to loom over him, as if it were a monster. He was nervous about even seeing her, let alone being in a room alone with her. He didn't know if he could control his emotions. And that's when it hit him. That thought. It was the exact way that he used to feel about Kitty. A year ago, he had to fight to control his emotions for Kitty. And now, those emotions weren't the same. He didn't want to give up on Tabby. He didn't want to lose his chance with her. So, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" he heard Tabby's sleepy voice call out from behind the door.  
  
"Hey, Tabby. It's me. Kurt." Kurt said, feeling a ball of lead in his stomach.  
  
"Kurt!" he heard her yell, followed by the sounds of her jumping off of the bed and running to the door.  
  
The door was flung open, and suddenly the two were looking at each other.  
  
"Hi." Kurt said.  
  
"Hi." Said Tabby.  
  
The two stood there for a moment, basking in a moment that could have been awkward, but somehow wasn't. They hadn't been this close since the night of the double date, and both could feel themselves wanting that closeness.  
  
"Um, want to come in?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kurt said, his voice cracking.  
  
Tabby giggled as Kurt eased by her into her room, sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"That's funny, Kurt. I could have sworn that you were old enough to have already gone through puberty." Tabby said.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Tabby." Kurt said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well, how've you been?" Tabby asked, sitting down close to him on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I've been okay. I'm pretty tired right now. Logan really vorked me out zis morning." Kurt said, settling back into the chair.  
  
"I can imagine. I guess I'll have to start those training sessions pretty soon too, won't I?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Jah. So enjoy life vhile you can." Kurt said. "So, vhy did you move back?"  
  
Tabby looked down at her hands, not daring to look into Kurt's eyes for fear of throwing him to the floor and kissing him.  
  
"I, um, I just didn't feel comfortable at the boardinghouse anymore."  
  
"Vas it Lance?" Kurt asked, a steel look coming into his eyes.  
  
"No. No it wasn't Lance. I just didn't want to be surrounded by people like them anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong. They have their moments, but, uh, I just didn't want to be there." Tabby said, looking back up at Kurt. The caring look in his eyes almost broke her heart.  
  
"Why did I have to shut him up that night?" Tabby wondered.  
  
"So. . .you and Lance. . .things are good?" Kurt asked, taking his turn now to look down at his feet.  
  
"Well, no. Me and Lance aren't really a "thing" anymore." Tabby said.  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked.  
  
"Lance and I broke up." Tabby said.  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"I just didn't have the same feelings for him that I had for. . .well, that I used to have for him." Tabby said. She was breathless, close to committing an act that she deemed stupid. She refused to ruin Kurt's relationship with Kitty.  
  
Kurt smiled at her.  
  
"Jah. I know how zat feels." He said.  
  
Tabby blinked, uncertain of what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tabby asked.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Kurt shifted in his seat, getting closer to Tabby.  
  
"Vell, Kitty and I. . .we didn't vork out." Kurt said.  
  
Life came back into Tabby's eyes.  
  
"What?!? Why?!?" she asked, shocked and hopeful.  
  
"Vell, after ve started dating, I just. . .I don't know. It vas if ze feelings for her vere just. . .gone." Kurt said.  
  
"But. . .Jean said. . .Kitty said that she thought you were falling in love." Tabby stuttered.  
  
Kurt cocked his head, smiling at her.  
  
"I zink zat I am." Kurt said.  
  
Tabby smiled at him. She was shaking. He was shaking.  
  
"Kurt. . .I. . .that night. . .I shouldn't have. . .if you were going to say what I thought you were. . ." she said, all of her words pouring out of her mouth.  
  
Kurt quickly gripped her hands.  
  
"I vas, Tabby. I vas going to tell you how I. . ."  
  
Kurt never got a chance to finish. Tabby had jumped on top of him, and they both fell to the ground. The kiss was as fiery and passionate as any of their "fake" kisses had ever been, and they each found themselves wishing that they could melt into the other one. Kurt's tail wrapped around her waist, the spaded tip resting on her stomach. Kurt opened his eyes, and saw that her eyes were open as well. This threw him off for a moment, and he pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"Vhy do you keep your eyes open?" Kurt whispered.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you were really here, and that I wasn't imagining this." Tabby said, a tear forming at the corner of her right eye.  
  
"Oh, Tabby, please don't be sad." Kurt said, wiping the tear away.  
  
"Trust me, Kurt. I'm not crying because I'm sad." Tabby said, pulling him into her again.  
  
After a couple of moments, the two were laying together on the floor of Tabby's room. Tabby's head was nestled in the crook of Kurt's arm, and they had their arms around each other. Kurt's tail was absentmindedly stroking Tabby's stomach, and she closed her eyes and felt nothing but happiness and warmth. This feeling was so different from anything that she had ever given or received in her life, and she never wanted to lose it.  
  
"So, we tried to trick other people into loving us by making them jealous, and it worked. But it didn't really work for us." Tabby said aloud.  
  
"Vell, it's like ze Rolling Stones song, jah?" Kurt whispered back.  
  
"What song?" Tabby asked, turning her head to look at Kurt.  
  
His eyes were still closed.  
  
"What song?"  
  
Kurt let go of her and rolled over to face her.  
  
"You can't alvays get vhat you vant. But, if you try sometime, you just might find zat you get vhat you need." Kurt whispered in a sing-song voice.  
  
Tabby smiled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"Vell, ve tried to get vhat ve vanted, and it didn't vork out. But, ve found somezing even better." Kurt said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Each ozzer." Kurt said, closing his eyes and lying back down.  
  
Tabby followed suit, and the two fell asleep holding each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
There ya go. That's it. That's the end. I hope it's not a let down for you. I still think that the pairing has its merits. And I also think that there's a lot more to Tabby than what most people think of her. I dig her. I hope they do more with her in the upcoming episodes. Anyhow, I'm glad that most of you seemed to like the story, and I hope to start a new one sometime soon. Please continue to check back under my writer's handle. I'd hate to lose any of you who have me down as a favorite author just because I might not write something for a couple of days or weeks. BUT, I WILL TRY TO GET SOMETHING UP BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. I'll have to see. Depends on how things go. For those of you who want me to branch out and try other sources to write stories about (coughcoughRedLion2coughcough) you may have to wait until I have a little time to research some other stories. I promise that in a month and a half or so I'll have a POTC story out. REALLY, REALLY AU POTC STORY. Have to stress the AU part. Anyhow, thanks again for reading, and especially for reviewing.  
  
Later. 


End file.
